Our Hearts Beat as One
by UsagiEvans1996
Summary: Emma and Killian hoped that they could finally have a normal life and actually enjoy that Emma is expecting. But she and the rest of her family are living in fear. Emma and Killian fear that their baby is going to be taken from them and not even get a chance to raise it. Can they destroy the one or ones that threaten the baby? Third Installment of 'My Love'
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _ **Our Fears**_

Emma opened her eyes and smiled as she felt her and her husband's hands both rested on her slight baby bump. She was 20 weeks pregnant and they were going to learn the gender of the baby after work. Killian opened his eyes and kissed her on the forehead.

"Morning my love." he said with a smile. Emma smiled. "Morning babe." She said. Killian looked at their touching hands and moved to give their child a kiss. "And how is our amazing child this morning?"

Emma smiled. "The baby is fine." Killian kissed her head. "I'm going to go and make you some hot cocoa." Emma nodded. She sat up and she gasped as her hands went to her stomach. "Killian!" Killian came running in.

"What is it? What's the matter?" he asked, fear gripping his voice. She took his hand and put it to her stomach. He gasped and sat down next to her and put his other hand on her stomach. He looked at her with amazement.

"That's our baby moving in there." Emma said with a smile. Killian laughed and looked at his wife. "I couldn't be happier than I am right now." He said with a smile. Emma smiled and closed her eyes as she felt their child moving around.

Then suddenly fear gripped her. She feared that even if their baby had everyone, herself included protecting it, that it still wouldn't be enough. She feared every day that Pan was coming to take the baby away.

She would lay in bed at night as her husband slept and would worry. Tears filled her eyes and Killian looked up. "Emma, what's the matter love?" Emma shook her head and wiped her eyes. "Nothing." she said.

Killian took her hand. "Emma, what's the matter?" Emma sighed. "Pan." Killian nodded and took her in his arms and kissed the side of her head. "Emma, you don't have to worry about Pan. No one is going to let anything happen to our baby. And I will die before that demon gets a hold of our child. I promise."

Emma nodded. "So please don't stress yourself out." Killian kissed the side of her head and he got up. "I'm going to finish your hot cocoa and then we should head to work." Emma sighed. "I don't understand why I even bother going to work, all I do is paperwork. No one will let me do any field work."

Killian chuckled. "Because you don't need the stress and we don't want you to do anything that will endanger you or the baby." Emma sighed. "I know. I just feel useless." Killian sighed. "You aren't useless. Now go on and get dressed. We need to leave soon."

Emma nodded and got dressed while Killian made the hot cocoa and his coffee. Emma dropped Killian at the dock and she headed into the office. "Morning Emma." said David. "Morning Dad." Emma said, sitting down.

The day passed by boringly for Emma. She hated just sitting around and doing paperwork. She looked at the clock. She still had another hour. She sighed and put her head on the desk. "I hate this." she mumbled.

She picked her head up and looked at her stomach. "But if it means that you are safe, then that's all that matters." Soon it was time for her to go and pick up Killian. She left and picked up Killian and they headed to the doctor's office. Emma was sitting and she started to laugh.

"What?" asked Killian. "If someone told me three years ago that I was going to have Dr. Frankenstein see what the gender my baby would be I would have laughed in their face." Killian chuckled.

"What about the fact that you are having a baby with the infamous Captain Hook?" He asked, arching his eyebrows. Emma laughed. "I wouldn't have believed it." she said. Dr. Whale came in and sqeezed the gel on her stomach and put the wand onto her stomach.

A heartbeat filled the room. Killian sat down and took her hand. He was still amazed everytime he heard the heartbeat. "Everything looks good and the baby sounds healthy." Killian and Emma looked at each other and smiled.

"I'll let you change and then I'll let you know the gender of the baby." They nodded. Whale came back after Emma changed back into her clothes. "Okay, you ready to hear the gender?" They both nodded.

"It looks like you are having a girl." Killian hugged Emma right off the table. He set her down and kissed her quickly. "Thank you Whale." said Emma. Whale nodded and left the room. Killian looked at Emma.

"We are having a girl. We are going to have a daughter." He said, unable to stop smiling. Emma smiled and nodded. "Yeah, we are having a daughter." She said with a smile. Emma and Killian invited her parents, Regina, Robin, Roland and Henry over to tell them the news.

Emma cooked dinner and her mother looked at Emma. "So, what was the news that you wanted to tell us?" asked Mary Margaret. Killian took Emma's hand. "We are having a girl." said Emma. Everyone erupted in applause. Emma was attacked in a hug by her mother.

"Congratulations mate." said Robin, patting Killian on the shoulder. Henry hugged his mother. "So I get a little brother and a little sister." he said with a smile. Suddenly a green cloud of smoke filled in the room and it suddenly disappeared.

Everyone looked around and there laid a piece of paper. Emma picked the paper up and her hands started to shake as tears filled her eyes. Emma turned into her husband's chest and started to sob. Regina took the paper from her shaking friend's hand.

"I heard that it's a girl. I look forward to the day of her birth. P." Everyone looked at Emma as she sobbed in her husband's chest. "That bastard has been watching us this whole time!?" Killian boomed as he tried to calm down his wife.

"Emma, you have nothing to worry about. You still have all of us to help you protect your daughter. There is nothing to worry about." Emma looked at her parents. "It still won't be enough. Nothing is going to be enough to protect her."

Her mom looked at her. "So you're just going to give up? That's not the Emma we know." Emma shook her head. "I'm so sick of fighting. I don't want to fight anymore. I just want to live a life with my family. I want my daughter to be safe and I don't want to lay in bed all night and worry about whether or not I will be able to see her grow up. I'm done."

She walked to her room and shut the door. "Okay well the first thing is first. Emma shouldn't be leaving the house anymore if Pan is already watching her." said Regina. "We can't just lock her in this house. She'll go crazy." said Killian.

"Then we will try some charms. Hide her and the baby." They all agreed. They all decided to leave. Henry walked over to Killian. "I want to stay here tonight. I'm worried about mom." Killian nodded and Henry went to his room.

Killian started the dishes and Henry came out to help. After that was done Henry went to the living room to watch a movie. Killian walked into their room and there was his wife, curled up crying.

Killian behind her and took his sobbing wife in to his arms. "Please don't stress yourself out like this. You have nothing to worry about. No one will let our daughter be taken." he kissed her head. "As long as I breathe, our daughter will be safe."

Emma nodded. She looked at Killian. "I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you and my amazing family." Killian smiled and kissed her. He dropped his head and kissed her stomach. "And I love you and your mother so very much little one."

Emma smiled. "Henry decided to stay the night, he is worried for you." Emma got up and they both joined Henry in the living room to watch the movie with him. Killian looked over and smiled. Emma and Henry were both asleep.

Emma had her arm around her son and he was resting his head on her shoulder. Killian smiled and turned the tv off, waking Henry. "Sorry lad, I didn't mean to wake you." Henry shook his head. "It's okay." He looked at his mom and smiled.

"I'm just glad that she's sleeping." Killian nodded. "Aye." Killian picked her up safely and carried her into the bedroom. Henry went to bed as well.

 _ **Emma was walking in white. "Hello? Killian? Henry? Anyone?" She went around in circles, trying to figure out where she was. Suddenly she stopped and her eyes rested on Pan. Emma wrapped her arms around her child and she backed up.**_

 _ **Pan walked up to her. Suddenly Emma looked down and her stomach was flat and she looked over and there was a crying baby girl in Pan's arms.**_

 _ **"No! Give her back!" Emma demanded. Pan laughed as he flew away with her daughter. "No! NO! NOOOOOO!" She begged, her daughter's cries echoing in her head.**_

Emma bolted upright and she was panting. She looked over and Killian still slept. She debated to wake him. She laid her head back down and she tried to fall back asleep. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and she started to cry.

 _ **'I swear, nothing is going to happen to you. I'll die for you.'**_ She closed her eyes and prayed that she wouldn't be plagued with nightmares.

Killian woke up the next morning to an empty bed. "Emma?" he called out as he walked through the house. He started to worry. "Emma? Emma?" he asked, worry lacing his voice. He looked and he sighed in relief.

She was sitting on the pier and she was watching the water. He walked out and sat next to her. Emma looked at him. She had dark circles under her eyes. "Emma, love are you alright?" Emma nodded and looked back at the water.

"Have you slept at all?" he asked. Emma shook her head. "Not really." Killian looked at her with worry. "What's going on with you?" Emma shook her head. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." She got up and started to walk away.

Killian got up and took her hand. "Emma, there is something wrong and you won't tell me. What the hell is going on?" Emma looked at him. "I had nightmares all night. It's nothing. Drop it." She walked away to him.

Killian sighed as he watched his wife walk away. _**'I wish I could take away your fear my love.'**_ He followed her short after. A few weeks passed and Emma was still on edge most of the time. She always worried that Pan was going to appear and take her and their daughter to Neverland.

Killian worried about her health but decided to give her space. He was able to talk to Mary Margaret to plan a surprise baby shower for her. He hoped that it would be the perfect way to cheer up Emma.

Emma walked out of the shower to a steaming cup of cocoa sitting on her vanity. She smiled and she got dressed and walked out to the kitchen to give Killian a kiss. "Thank you." Killian nodded. "So are we stil joining your parents at Granny's?" Emma nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ready when you are." Killian nodded and they hopped into her bug and they drove to everyone's favorite diner. Emma came in and the whole diner was covered in decorations. There was banners and balloons.

There were presents sitting on a table and there was a cake. Emma smiled and looked over to where her family was standing.

Emma smiled and hugged her mother. "Surprise Emma." said Mary Margaret. Emma smiled. "Thank you." She looked over and walked over to Killian. "Thank you." She said to him, kissing his cheek. Killian nodded. Emma sat down and she spent time with her parents. Soon it was time to open presents.

Emma got a stroller and car seat from Regina and Robin. She got some outfits from her parents. Marco walked over to her. "I have something for the little Princess." He took Emma's hand and led her outside. There was a crib with a hook and a Swan made into a heart on the head of it.

Emma gasped and she looked at Marco. "Oh, it's beautiful. Thank you so much." she said, hugging him. He looked at her with a smile. "And it can be the little Princess' until she is a small child. It grows with her."

Emma smiled. "Thank you so much." He smiled and nodded. "You're welcome." Killian and David put the crib in the back of his truck for now. After that they joined the others back inside.

"Emma, did you figure out a name for our granddaughter yet?" asked Mary Margaret. Emma shook her head. "Not yet. There are so many names, I haven't really thought about her name yet." she said.

Mary Margaret nodded. "Don't worry, you'll know the right name." Emma nodded and smiled. Killian helped her to load the stuff into the car and they got in to the car.

"Thank you Killian. That was the best time that I've had in a while." Killian nodded with a smile. "Of course love." Emma frowned and she looked at him. She pulled up to their house. "I wanted to apologize to you." Killian's brows furrowed.

"Why?" Emma turned to face him. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior. I know that I haven't been very nice lately. I don't mean to be. I just get more terrified with every passing day." Killian nodded and kissed her head.

"I know love. You have every right to act the way you have been, but I want you to know that you are not alone in that fear. I fear everyday that I will lose both you and our daughter. But perhaps it would be better that we get through this fear together."

Emma nodded and he hugged her tightly. They brought all of the stuff in and they sat down on the sofa. "So mom brought up a good point. We really need to figure out what we want to call our daughter." said Emma.

Killian nodded. "Are there any names that you fancy?" asked Killian. Emma shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't really thought about it." Killian nodded. "Are there any names that you like?" Emma asked. Killian nodded.

"Aye. One name in particular." Emma nodded. "It's Sophia. The name of my mother." Emma sat and thought about the name. "I love it." Killian looked up at Emma. "You do?" he asked. She nodded.

She put her hand on her stomach. "What do you think Sophia? Do you like the name?" She received a kick. She took Killian's hand and put it on her stomach where she was last kicked. "I think that she loves her name." Killian nodded. "Aye. Our little Sophia." He whispered as he kissed her stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _ **I don't want to lose you**_

 ** _I am so sorry for not updating in SO LONG. My Laptop crapped out so now the only way that I can update is on my phone. And I had to redo all the chapters for this fic. So please bear with me I promise I am working on it. And thank you for not abandoning this did._**

 ** _Okay, with that said. Emma is due in a month. I know it's a bit leap as far as she goes but it makes it easier that she's this far along. So without further ado, here's chapter 2!_**

Killian woke up the next morning and turned to look at his sleeping wife. She was sleeping so soundly her hand resting on her stomach. Emma barely slept now. The past 10 weeks had been rough for both her and Killian.

Emma barely slept, or ate. When she did sleep she would be plagues with nightmares. And when sh was awake she was constantly looking over her shoulder. She was so stressed out over worrying if and when Pan was going to make an entrance to steal Sophia.

They all had warned her that the stress wasn't good for her or the baby. She tried her best to stay calm and put on a brave face. But Killian could see it in her eyes and her body language that she was on edge and scared.

Killian knew it because he was scared too. He tried his best to convince Emma that everything would be okay, but he was just as scared as she was. It wasn't that he didn't trust their family, it was Pan that he didn't trust.

He was terrified that he was going to wake up to an empty bed and realize that Emma and Sophia were taken by Pan. He was scared that he wouldn't be able to hold his little girl in his arms. He gently put his hand on his wife's stomach.

"I promise you our little Sophia, that nothing's gonna harm you. Not when me and your brave mother are around. You have a family that loves you so much. We will die for you. You are so loved my little Princess."

He gently kissed her stomach and got a kick. He looked at Emma, grateful that the kick didn't wake her. He kissed her forehead and walked out of the room. Henry was sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

"Good morning, lad." Said Killian. "Morning Killian, is mom still sleeping?" He nodded. "Yes, she finally fell asleep around four am. She kept having nightmares though." Henry sighed. "I wish there was something I could do to help her."

Killian nodded. "I do too lad. I wish I could go back to Neverland and kill Pan myself. But he has his island shut off from the magical world somehow. Regina and even Gold have been trying to get to Neverland since the first message from him."

Henry sighed. "I hate feeling so useless. I can't do anything to help protect my mother and unborn sister. I don't have magic like either mother. I don't have the skills in swordsmanship like you and Grandpa."

"You aren't useless Henry. You are protecting your mother and sister. You're keeping an eye on them and you are always there to help your mother when she becomes too overwhelmed. Believe me, you are helping more than you know."

Henry nodded. Killian sat at the table with them. "I did have an idea today. And I was wondering if you wanted to help me." Henry looked at Killian. "What is it? Well, your sister's room hasn't been touched and your mother is due in another four weeks. Maybe we can start the nursery for your mom."

Henry nodded. "That's a great idea. It's one less thing that mom has to worry about." They walked quietly to the nursery and got to work. Emma jumped awake after another nightmare. She sighed. She reached over to Killian's side to find it empty.

She looked around and started to panic slightly. She looked around the house to find it empty. "Killian? Henry?" She looks around the house and still no sign of them. She then heard voices coming from the nursery.

She opened up the door slightly and she gasped. Henry and Killian were painting the nursery at dusty rose color. She smiled as she watched her boys paint the nursery. Killian turned and saw Emma and the walked over to her and gave her a kiss. "Good morning love."

"Good morning Kilian. What is all this? Well, since she will be here in 4 weeks, so I figured we could get a start on the nursery." Emma smiled. "Well since I'm awake, maybe I should help." She walked in the nursery and grabbed a paintbrush. The three spent the morning painting the nursery. Soon Emma left to start lunch for everyone.

Sophia kicked away and she put her hand on her stomach. "You are very active today my love." She said with a smile. "Lunch!" She called to her boys. They came out and all sat together. "So while we're waiting for the paint to dry, what do you want to do love?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders. "Why don't we just have a nice family movie night?" Suggested Henry. They nodded. "Yeah, we can't really do a lot until the room dries. That sounds perfect." Said Killian.

Emma smiled. "Thank you both for starting the nursery. I've been so stressed out and tired lately that I haven't really had the chance to start it. I really appreciate it. And you guys." They both smiled. "I'm just glad that we can take some of the stress off of you mom. I know that you're tired."

Emma smiled. "So Killian and I have picked out a name for your sister." Henry looked up at his mom. "We decided to call her Sophia." Henry smiled. "I love it. A name for for Princess." Emma smiled and groaned slightly.

"Are you alright?" Asked Killian. She nodded. "Sophia is so active today." Henry looked at her stomach. "Can I feel?" He asked. She nodded. She took her son's hand and put it to her stomach and he jumped slightly as he felt her kick.

"That's amazing." Said Henry. Emma smiled. "You were the same way." He looked up from her stomach. "You were very active as well. Always wanted me to know you were there." Henry smiled. "I can't wait till she comes."

Killian could tell his wife became uneasy by the look on her face. Henry looked at her, sensing her uneasiness. "Mom, you have nothing to worry about. Sophia has so many people here to protect her. Pan won't even touch her."

Emma nodded. "Yeah, you're right." They went to the living room and they watched movies while they took a break. Emma had fallen asleep and they were glad. A few hours later Emma jumped awake.

"What's the matter love? Another nightmare?" She shook her head. "No, there's someone near with very powerful magic. It's not Regina." Killian got up and grabbed his flintlock pistol and looked around the house.

Emma held Henry close to her while another hand went to get stomach. Killian cocked his gun. "We know you're there. Come out and I won't shoot." They heard a laugh. "Oh come on Hook. We all know that a bullet can't kill me."

They all turned and there stood Pan. He smiled. "Did you miss me?"

 _ **Again super sorry for the extremely late chapter. Leave a review and let me know what you think.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _ **I can't lose you**_  
They all stood there in shock. Pan smiled. "You almost seem surprised. You knew that I was coming to collect her." Henry walked in front of them. "You aren't going to touch Sofia." Pan raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I won't?" He said Henry flying. "Henry!" Screamed Emma she looked at Pan with fear. "Oh, relax Emma. I can't touch her for another month. I want her full term to make sure that she's born with magic for sure."

Emma sick to her stomach. Kilian walked in front of her. "You heard Henry. You're crazy if you think we're just going to hand over Sophia without a fight." Pan looked at him darkly. Well Hook, you have a choice.

"Either you and your daughter over, or I kill Emma and _**then**_ take Sophia. Your choice." Emma shot magic at him. "Even if I did die, they wouldn't let you take her. She's an innocent child! And I'll be _**damned**_ if you take my daughter."

Pan smiled. "Careful Emma. You wouldn't want to put your _**husband**_ in danger would you?" Killian coughed hard. She looked over and Killian started to throw up water. She gasped. "It would be a shame if Hook would drown suddenly."

Kilian threw up more water. She sat next to him and put her hand on his back. She looked at Killian and back at Pan. "Please, please stop." She begged. Killian lost consciousness, water still coming from his mouth.

Pan walked over to her and put a finger on her chin. Emma glared at him. He touched her stomach and she gasped as she felt hot energy travel through her.

"You've been marked. The moment you go into labor, I will know. And if you don't want your family to get hurt, you won't do anything that will keep me from that kid. Are we clear?"

Emma nodded. He snapped and air filled Killian's lungs. He shot up and ran over to her. "Are you okay? Are you alright? What did he do?" Emma couldn't find her voice. Kilian looked her over. "Emma? Emma talk to me."

She didn't say anything. She just stared into space. Henry walked up holding his head. "Henry?" She asked, getting up. "I'm all right. Just a slight headache." She walked over to Killian. "How's your breathing? Are you alright?" Asked Emma, panicked

"I'm fine. Emma you have to calm down." Emma nodded. "Did Pan do anything to you?" She looked to Killian and she started to shake a sobs overtook her. Killian caught her as her knees buckled. "Whoa, easy Emma." He said as he gently sat her down.

Killian hugged her, trying to calm her down. Henry joint in the hug as they tried to calm Emma down. "Henry, call Regina and her parents." He nodded. "Come on darling, let's get you to the room." He helped her up and kept an arm around her waist. He sat her on their bed.

"Emma listen to me, you have to calm yourself. This isn't good for you or Sophia. Emma nodded. She looked at him "Killian I love you." She said as another sob shook her. "I love you too Emma. I'm right here."

"You almost died! Pan almost killed you! He almost drowned you! You weren't breathing! And I couldn't do anything!" She said, panicky. Killian shook her gently by the shoulders. "Emma, look at me." She did. "I am here. I am breathing."

He took her hand and put it over his heart. "You feel that? That's my heart beating. I am here. I am alive." Emma nodded. "Now please you have to calm down." She nodded. She got her breathing under control.

Soon Regina Mary Margaret, and David came over. "So what happened? Henry said it was urgent." said Regina. Emma took a deep breath.

"Pan attacked us." They all looked in shock. "Well are you alright?" Asked Mary Margaret. Emma nodded. "For the most part."

"What did he want? Asked Regina. "He came here to check on the baby, that basically let us know that he's watching us." Regina sighed. "We need to figure out the way that monster is crossing from world to world. said Regina.

Do you think he'll force you into early labor?" asked Mary Margaret. Emma shook her head. "He said he doesn't want the baby to be born without a single ounce of magic I guess he thinks if she's born early there will be less magic. said Killian.

"And there's more, he threatened all of you. If we put up a fight for Sophia then he'll kill you." Mary Margaret shook her head. "That doesn't matter Emma. You can't _**not**_ fight for your daughter." She turned and looked at her mother.

"So I should just leave you all at Pan's mercy?" Mary Margaret shook her head. "No, but when are you going to realize that you don't have to go through your hardships alone? We will face this like we face everything, together."

Emma nodded and put her hand to her stomach, Killian's joining hers. She gave him a smile. "So Sophia?" asked Mary Margaret. Emma nodded. "Yeah, after Killian's mother." Mary Margaret smiled. "Perfect name for a princess."

Emma smiled. Soon everyone headed home Killian came out from a shower to an empty room. "Emma?" he called. He walked downstairs and she was standing at the glassdoor. "Love, it's late. Come on to bed." Killian walked over and saw tears streaming down her face.

"Emma love what's the matter?" She turned to him. "There's more to Pan's threat." He stood there waiting for her to continue. "When he stopped your heart, he told me that if I hid her that he would kill you. And I can't lose you Killian. I _**can't."**_

He hugged her to him as she cried. "But I can't lose Sophia either." He kissed the side of her head. "It'll be okay darling." Emma buried her face inn his chest. "Even if we did try to protect her by hiding her from him, it would be in vain."

His brow furrowe. Emma sighed and she pulled up her shirt to reveal a mark in the shape of a Gothic p. Killian gasped and touched it gently. "What the hell is this?" Emma took a shaky breath.

"When you were out, Pan marked me. The moment I go into labor, Pan will know." He looked at her. "And you didn't want to tell everyone why? Maybe Regina or Gold can do something. Why did you keep it a secret?"

Emma shook her head. I didn't. I wanted to tell you first. Killian ran his hand through his hair. "We'll just have to hide you before you go into labor, that way he can get he can't get to either of you. Just stop Killian!"

He looked at her with surprise. "Pan has everything planned. He will know when Sophia's born and that's it! We can't protect her so just stop!" Killian shook his head. "No, don't do that. Don't give up."

That's not you. No, it's not! But I'm backed into a corner! If I hide my daughter, then my whole family is at risk! It means I have to watch my husband drown! That means my whole family could be killed!

"But if I don't, then my newborn will be snatched out of my arms and sacrificed so Pan can have his Island back! So you tell me _**Killian Jones**_ what the hell do!?"

"Tell me what would you do if it was between Sophia and I!? What would you do Killian!?" Killian just stood there. "That's what I thought." She stormed off to the bedroom.

Okay 2 more reviews and the next chapter goes up!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _ **Come what may**_

Emma woke up the following morning to an empty bed. "Killian?" She called. No answer. She got up and checked on Henry. He was still walked downstairs and Killian was still nowhere to be found.

"Killian?" Still no answer. She walked to the glass door and saw that Killian was sitting on the edge of the walked to the edge of the pier and sat next to him. "I didn't hear you wake up this morning." Said Emma.

Killian remained sighed. "Look, I shouldn't have yelled at you. I should have talked to you calmly." Killian sighed. "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I should have understood why you didn't bring the branding to everyone at the same time. You wanted to discuss it with me first.

Emma nodded. "And I understand that you are in a corner. But you have to believe that we can find a way to protect everyone. And you can't give up. You have to keep fighting. You have got to stay strong."

Emma nodded. "I'm trying to. But it's so hard. Sometimes I just want to give up." Killian took her hand and she turned to look at him. "Please, don't. Don't give up. You have got to continue to fight." Emma nodded.

She breathed sharply and touched her stomach. "Are you alright?" She nodded. "It's just false labor. It's normal." Killian nodded. He put his hand on her stomach.

"I promise you our little princess, Mommy and Daddy are going to do everything we can to keep you safe. You are going to meet everyone in the town. You are going to see Daddy's ship. You're going to be so loved by all our little Sophia."

He received a kick to his hand. He chuckled and he looked at his beautiful wife. "Emma, please believe me when I say that I love you and we will figure this out." She nodded. "I believe you. We will get through this."

Killian kissed her gently. "Come on, I think we could both use more sleep." The weeks flew by much to Emma's dismay. Emma was now a week away from her due date. She was excited but terrified. She was confined to the house, and she hated it.

After much deliberation, Emma and Killian decided to call her parents and Regina to the house. "What's up?" Asked Regina. Emma took a deep breath. "Something else happened when Pan attacked us. Not only did he make Killian practically drown,"

They looked over at Killian. "But, he did something else."

"What did he do Emma?" Asked took a deep breath and she lifted her shirt to show them the brand They all gasped. "What the hell did that _**monster**_ do to you?" Demanded Henry, shaking in anger.

Emma took a breath. "He branded me. He cast a spell to brand me to allow him to know when I'm in labor. No matter where we hide, or what barriers we erect, the moment I go into labor, he'll know."

"Anything we do to prevent him from touching Sofia is futile." Regina sighed, shaking her head. "You're not giving up are you?" Asked Mary Margaret. Emma looked at everyone. "I wanted to. But I have to keep fighting. I can't give up."

David walked up and hugged his daughter. "Like your mother said, You are not alone. And we will face Pan, we will face him together." Emma nodded and hugged her father tightly. "I know. I'm not alone."

No one wanted to have her going to labor alone so someone was always with her."Killian Please let me get out of here! I can't stand it!" Killian sighed and kissed her on the head. "I'm sorry love. We're just trying to keep you safe."

Emma rolled her eyes. "What trouble could I get into being this big? I'm the size of the _**Jolly!"**_ Killian chuckled. "You aren't as big as my ship darling." Emma sighed. "I have not been able to do anything."

Killian sat on the sofa next to her and put her legs on his lap. "I know. But we just don't want you to stress yourself. We already have everything ready for Sophia. You just need to take the next few days easy."

Emma nodded. "I know. That doesn't mean I have to like it." Killian chuckled. "You've never looked more beautiful my darling." Emma laughed. "I'm huge." Killian shook his head. "You're pregnant. And even if you were bigger, I wouldn't love you any less."

Emma smiled and kissed his hand. "What did I do to deserve an amazing husband like you?" Killian smiled. "I ask myself what did I do to deserve you."Emma smiled. She breathed out sharply. "You all right? False labor again?"

Emma nodded. Throughout the day Emma cleaned the house much to the distaste of Killian. She couldn't sit still and it was making him nervous. Emma was in the nursery putting the rest of her clothes away in the dresser.

Killian walked in. "Emma, I have one more thing to put into Sophia's room." He took it from behind his back. It was Sophia's initials forged in Steel. Her initials were in fancy cursive. "Oh Killian! It's beautiful!"

She took it and hung it over the crown canopy crib. "It looks perfect! Did you make it yourself?" He nodded. "Before I became a pirate, I saw myself as a blacksmith." Emma smiled and kissed him.

"Your daddy is so talented isn't he Sophia?" She kissed him again and broke the kiss immediately. "What's the matter love? Are you alright?" Emma touched her stomach. She felt wetness down her leg.

"Baby. She's coming." Killian's eyes widened. Emma groaned as a contraction started. "Okay, the bags are already in the car." Said Killian, taking her hand and walking her downstairs. She groaned as she felt another contraction.

Killian grabbed the car keys. She tightened her grip on Killian's hand. "We're going to have a baby." She said with a slight smile. Killian smiled and kissed her gently. Another contraction ripped through her.

She felt something hot on her stomach. She raised her shirt. The P was glowing a dark green. "No, no, no, no, he can't know!" She panicked. Killian took her hand. "Emma, relax. You have to stay calm. Just focus on Sofia."

Emma nodded. Killian drove to the hospital. Soon Mary Margaret, David, Henry, and Regina met them there. Emma yelled out, grabbing Killian's hand and squeezing. "You're already at 4 centimeters." said Whale.

Emma nodded. Killian rubbed her back gently. "Are you up to seeing your parents?"Asked nodded, they walked in. "How are you feeling?" Asked Mary Margaret. "I'm feeling okay, considering." Mary Margaret nodded.

David took his hand. "We are here Emma. And we are ready to fight for her." Emma nodded. "Thanks Dad." A few hours later, it was time to push. Emma pushed hard. "Emma wait the baby's breech." Emma gasped.

"Will she be okay?" Asked Killian. "Yeah, but Emma has to push harder." Emma bore down and pushed with all her might. "Come on Emma, you have to keep going." Said Whale. Killian had het jams in his and was supporting his wife as she pushed.

Finally shrill cries were heard as Sophia was born. Emma started to cry. Killian kissed her sweaty forehead. "Here she is." said Whale. He handed the baby to Emma. She cried as she looked at her daughter.

She looked up a Killian's face which was full of tears."She's so beautiful." said Killian. Emma frowned. "Killian, take the baby." Killian looked at her and confusion. Emma went limp."Emma? Emma? Emma!" Yelled Killian, panicked. A nurse took Sophia from his arms, Whale rushed over and another nurse pushed Killian from the room.

"What the hell is going on? Just let Dr. Whale do what he needs to do. I'll come get you as soon as I have news."Killian walked numbly to the room where everyone was sitting. "Killian? Is everything okay?" Asked Mary Margaret.

"Sophia is fine but Emma…" David walked over to him. "What about Emma? What happened?"Killian shook his head. "I don't know. She was fine, and then she passed out." David sat down. Mary Margaret put a comforting hand on Killian's back.

45 minutes passed slowly for the family. Whale walked into the room. "Emma's going to be just fine. She tore from the breech birth and she lost a lot of blood. But she's fine. Ready to meet your daughter?"

Killian smiled and nodded. Everyone walked into the room where Emma was holding Sophia. Killian rushed over to her and kissed her head in relief. "I'm so glad you're safe darling." said Killian, putting his arm around his wife and daughter.

Emma leaned into his side. "Oh Emma, she's beautiful!" said Mary Margaret. Emma handed her to her parents. "She's gorgeous." Said David. They passed her to Henry. "Hi little Sophia, I'm your big brother and I promise to always be there for you. And I promise to always protect you."

Emma's heart swelled. Regina smiled at the little girl. Killian and Emma looked lovingly at Sophia as she slept in Emma's arms."Welcome to the world our little princess." Said Killian, kissing her head. "Yes." They turned and Emma's heart dropped. "Welcome to the world, Princess." said Pan, standing in the doorway.

Okay please review and let me know what you think! Sorry for the delay!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _ **Shadows of Darkness**_

David and Mary Margaret stood in front of Emma as she held Sophia to her. Killian tightened his arm around both his wife and daughter. Pan walked closer to them. "Do you not remember what I said Emma? Do you really want to put hook in danger?"

Killian reached into his jacket and pulled out his gun and aimed it at Pan. "You're not leaving this hospital with our daughter." Kilian said through his teeth. Pan chuckled. "Fine. You want to do this the hard way, then bring it."

He sent Mary Margaret and David crashing. "Mom! Dad!" Emma cried. Regina summoned her fireball. "You aren't touching that child." Said of Regina. She battled him. He sent her through the glass door.

"Mom!" Cried Henry. He glared at Pan. " _ **You**_ are going to try and protect your sister?" Said Pan, chuckling. Henry stood up. "Damn straight." He held out his arms. "Leave Sophia alone." Pan grabbed Henry by the throat with his magic.

Henry was choking. A gunshot was heard. Henry was dropped. Pan looked at a shoulder, blood flowing down his chest, dripping on the floor. He looked at Killian. "Get away from my son." He said through clenched teeth.

Pan chuckled. I'm impressed. You actually hurt me." He threw Killian into the wall, knocking him unconscious. "Kilian!" She looked a Pan, full of fear. She hugged Sophia to her. "Give me the baby."

Emma shook her head. Pan raised his hand. "Don't make me drown Hook." Emma stood up and she raised her hand. "I have to fight." Pan sighed. "So be it." He summoned magic and she blocked it. She flinched at the sheer power of Pan's Magic. Her knees buckled.

"You don't stand a chance **_Savior_**." Said Pan smugly. Emma was losing badly. The exhaustion from labor was hitting her hard. She struggled to keep her barrier erected. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned slightly to see Killian. _**'I can't give up. I will do anything for my family. I'm not alone.'**_ She started to overcome Pan. He struggled against her magic. "Face it Pan, you aren't _**touching**_ this baby. Even if you _**did**_ kill me, there will be someone else to protect her from you."

Pan growled out in anger. "Give me that baby!" He yelled. Emma shook her head. "Never. " She whispered. They suddenly heard a screech. They looked up and there was Pan's shadow. He passed through the barrier and broke Emma's shield.

Emma was pushed away and the shadow grabbed Sophia. "No!" Cried Emma. The shadow flew Sofia to Pan. He looked at her with a smile. He looked at Emma and Killian. "You are all _**fools**_ , thinking that you could keep this baby from me. Now if you'll excuse me, there's a spell I have to start."

He walked away. "No! No, give her back!" Emma begged, stumbling. "Pan give her back! Sophia! _**SOPHIA!** " _Emma cried. She collapsed. Emma's eyes fluttered open. Oh, she's finally awake." Said Killian, relieved.

"Where is she? Where's Sophia?" She asked. Killian bowed his head. "Pan has her." Sobs shook Emma. Killian hugged her tightly, allowing tears of his own to fall. They broke apart. "Regina and Gold are working on a way to get there." Said Mary Margaret.

Emma sniffled. I failed her Kilian. I looked at a little girl and told her that she was going to be safe. I lied to her. I _**failed**_ her." Killian shook his head. "We are doing everything we can to get her back. Don't give up hope darling."

"I promise that you will hold your little girl in your arms again." Emma nodded. Killian hugged her tightly. "We're going to get her back. That little girl is going to live." said David. Emma nodded. "Yeah Sophia will live."Killian whispered in her ear.

Emma fell back asleep from exhaustion. Killian laid there with her in his arms. He had never felt fear or pain like this before. His heart ached for his little girl. He was so scared for her. But he had to stay strong for Emma.

She needed his strength now more than ever. Mary Margaret put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We will figure this out Killian and you will have Sophia." Killian nodded. "I hate the feeling of Emma's pain. She's so scared. And it _**kills**_ me that I can't help her through it."

Mary Margaret tightened on his shoulder. "You can." They looked at David. "You can be there for her when she needs someone to lean on you can come for her and ways we can't. And ways even _**Henry**_ can't."

Killian nodded. Regina came running in. They looked at her. "Gold and I figured out how to get to Neverland." Killian's eyes widened. "Good, then let's go." They turned to Emma, getting up. Killian put a hand on her shoulder. "Wait, what are you doing?"He asked.

"I'm getting dressed and going after Pan to get our daughter. Emma, you just gave birth a few hours ago and you lost a lot of blood. You are in no condition to travel." Said Mary Margaret. Emma sighed angrily.

"Look, a maniac has my daughter and he's going to sacrifice her by stripping her magic. Now one of you _**try**_ and stop me." Kilian sighed and shook his head. "Don't bother arguing, we all know Emma is as stubborn as her mother. Said David.

Mary Margaret glared at him. Emma got dressed and they headed to Regina's vault. "You guys go on, I have to make a stop." Said Emma. Everyone nodded. "Are you sure you're all right?" Asked Kilian. She nodded.

"Promise." She walked away from the group and headed to the square. She walked into the shop, the bell ringing and she entered. "I need you to do me a favor." Soon Emma arrived in the vault. "Gold and I found a spell that can get you to Neverland."

They nodded. "The thing is, I can only send three. The spell takes a lot of magic. It should be you Regina." Kilian Said. "If something happens to me, I want Emma to have someone else with magic to back her up.

Regina nodded. "Emma, I know your weakened, but can you help me?" Emma nodded. She hugged her parents and son. "We'll be here waiting for you when you all return." Said Henry Emma nodded. "I love you." She said.

"We love you too." Said Henry. Regina kissed Robin and hugged Henry. "Please be careful." Said Robin. She nodded. "I will. We'll all be back." Robin nodded. Regina wrote all the runes for the spell. Emma and Regina summoned their magic to activate it, and opened a portal.

Killian and Emma hit the ground hard. Emma ground at her sore body. Kilian helped her up. "You good Swan?" Asked Killian. "Fine. Let's get our daughter and get the hell out of here." Regina hit the ground hard as well.

Emma helped her up. Emma winced as she walked. She felt awful burr she had to keep going. Killian took her hand. "Emma you are in condition to be here. You should have stayed home." Emma glared at Killian.

"You expected me to stay home while our daughter was here? You're crazy." Killian grabbed her arm.

"No but I don't want you to bust your stitches and bleed to death either!" Emma faced him. "I jist want to get Sophia and get the hell pit of here. Now stop fighting me ans let's get Sophia and go home!"

Kilian sighed and nodded. "Aye." Regina took something from her jacket. "Gold gave me this to help locate pan. Its one if his old daggers." Emma nodded. Regina cast a locating spell and they followed the dagger.

They stopped at the edge of the island. "Why does it have to be Skull Island of all places?" Asked Killian. Regina rolled her eyes. She poofed them to the island. They snuck through. Pan finished carving symbols into the ground.

"Just have to wait until the sun and moon are aligned." Emma ran at Pan. "Pan! Give me my daughter or so help me _**I will kill you**_!" Pan laughed. "Heroes don't kill." Pan said smugly. "

I never wanted to be a hero. I don't care if killing you doesn't make me a hero. Hand over my daughter." Pan laughed. He focused on Killian and he started coughing. She looked at Killian and turned to Pan angrily.

"Let him go!" She said, sending magic at him which he blocked easily. Regina summoned her magic. Pan blocked her and sent her flying. "Regina!" She yelled. She turned to Pan. Kilian dropped to his knees, choking and throwing up water.

"Your choice Emma. Either you save Hook or you can save your daughter. You can only choose one. Come on Savior, what would a **_hero_** do?" Emma could feel tears fill her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _ **Hard to see the light now**_

Emma stood there as Killian choked on water, drowning in front of her. Emma glared at Pan, tears in her eyes. "Come on Savior, what would a _**hero**_ do? Will you choose your pirate or your daughter?" Pan laughed darkly.

Emma closed her eyes, trying to focus. Her eyes darted open. She focused on Killian and the spell was broken. Pan laughed. "Well done Emma." He walked to the spell and he put his hand on the symbols. The ground started to shake and the symbols glowed gold.

"Pan sum princeps huius mundi magicae hoc autem praecipio puer: puer natus est de duabus generationibus verus amor sui usque ad punctum mortis. Et hoc mandatum." The ground shook more and swirls of gold came from Sophia.

Emma ran over to Killian and she helped him sit up. He looked at the scene in front of him and he looked at Emma with panic. "What did you do Swan!? What have you done!?" he yelled, panicking. The dead island beneath them returned to green.

The island was coming back to life. Emma bowed her head. The spell was over. Emma and Killian both glared at the flying boy. He laughed evilly in the air. "Well I have to say that I'm surprised. I never would have thought that the Savior, let alone a mother wouldn't have picked her child."

Killian helped Emma stand. He put his arm around her waist. "I can't believe that you didn't pick your daughter. You picked the pirate over your own child. How could you? How could you not have picked your daughter?" asked Pan, tauntingly. Emma smiled slightly and she looked at Pan.

"Who said I didn't?" Pan looked at her in confusion. Killian looked at her questionably. She looked at Killian and she walked away from him. "Ego in hoc Jones predicta Emma non est mea Sophia magicae Jones ad punctum mortis eius sic vivant, ut in plenam beatam vitam. Haec ego iurare."

White energy shoots from Emma's body. She screams in pain. Killian looked in horror. "Emma!" He yelled. Gold stopped what he was doing. Belle turned and looked at her husband. "Rumple? What is it?" she asked.

Gold turned to face her. "Emma's magic is being stripped." Belle's eyes widened. "Is there anything we can do?" He shook his head. "No, my Belle. This is a battle for the Savior and the Savior alone." Belle nodded and she walked over to put her hand on his shoulder.

Gold looked at the sky. _**'I hope you know what you're doing Savior.'**_ The energy stopped and Emma collapsed. Killian rushed over and caught her before she hit the ground. "Emma, look at me." He said, panic lacing his voice.

Emma opened her eyes and she looked at her husband. "Did it work?" she whispered. Killian looked at her in confusion. "I don't understand, what did you do?" he asked. She looked at him. "I couldn't do it Killian. I couldn't pick just one of you. I had to pick you both."

Killian shook his head. "I still don't understand. What did you do?" Emma took a shaky breath. Suddenly shrill cries pierced the air. Pan looked down and there was Sophia, full of life. Pan reached down but was rejected. He couldn't touch her. Emma smiled. "I picked you both." She said faintly. Suddenly it clicked for Killian.

He shook his head. "No, no, no, no, you didn't." Emma just looked at him. "I couldn't lose either one of you. So, I picked you both." Regina picked up her injured body and walked over to them. "But I can't lose you. I can't live without you."

Emma gave him a slight smile. "You will have a part of me. You will have Sophia." Tears filled his eyes. "No, please don't leave me." Tears filled her eyes. "I need you to promise me something." He looked in her eyes.

"Promise me that you will be there for her and you tell that little girl…. how much I loved her." A sob shook Killian's body. "Promise me." She took in a shaky breath. "Promise me." Killian looked at her and nodded.

"I promise my love." He whispered. "I love you Killian Jones." Killian sniffled and hugged her tightly to him. "And I love you Emma Jones." Emma gave a slight smile and she closed her eyes. Killian felt her body go limp.

He brought her body down and he looked at her in shock. Her eyes were closed. Sobs shook his body as he held her body to him. "Poor, Poor Hook." Killian picked his head up and looked at Pan with sheer hatred.

"If only you could actually keep those that meant something to you safe for once." Regina looked over at Killian and he was shaking in anger. He took his gun out and aimed it at Pan. Pan laughed. "Come, come Hook. You know that that gun won't kill me."

"No, but it'll at least hurt." He seethed. Pan laughed. Killian cocked his gun. "Killian, stop!" yelled Regina. Killian turned and glared at Regina. "You don't want to do this." Killian scoffed. "You of all people should know how I feel!"

Regina nodded. "Yeah, I do. You are feeling revenge. You want to destroy Pan for taking the one you love most. I wanted to do the same to Snow after my mother killed Daniel. But looked what revenge did for me. Nothing."

Killian faced Pan again. "Killing Pan won't bring Emma back. And Sophia needs her father. You promised that you were going to love that little girl. You can't love her truly and completely if you are constantly wanting revenge."

"Constantly wanting revenge is what made you and I villains. Do you really want to turn back into a villain? Or do you want to be the father that Sophia needs and deserves? Don't make Emma's sacrifice be for nothing."

Killian glared at Pan, his finger on the trigger. He wanted to kill Pan. He was responsible for the death of his love. He had killed his daughter which had caused his wife to sacrifice herself. But he also knew that Regina was right.

He couldn't become a villain again. Emma had brought him into the light and he needed to stay there. He needed to stay in the light to be the best father he could be for Sophia, and the best step father for Henry.

They needed him. Pan wasn't worth losing his family. He lowered his gun and he bowed his head. "You will regret this." Said Pan with a smile. He flew off. Killian's eyes rested back in Emma's body. Sobs shook his body as he clutched her to him.

Regina walked over to them with baby Sophia in her arms. Killian picked up his head and looked at the baby in Regina's arms. He looked at Regina. She looked at him sympathy. "I'm sorry Killian." Killian nodded.

"Come on, let's go home." Said Killian, his voice deadened. Regina nodded. She channeled a little of Sophia's magic and the portal opened. They walked through the portal right into the Charming's apartment. They all got up and walked over to them.

Killian said nothing. Mary Margaret and David just stood there in worry. Their eyes rested on their daughter's limp body in their son in law's arms. "What happened?" asked David, shakily. Killian just stood there, not saying a word.

Pan could perform his spell and he took the magic from Sophia. And in an act of heroism, Emma willed her magic to Sophia." Said Regina. Mary Margaret covered her mouth and turned into David's chest, sobs shaking her body.

Robin walked over to Regina who was still holding Sophia, and gave her a hug. Henry shook his head. "No." he said lowly. They all faced Henry. "No, you all promised that you would come back safe."

Henry looked at Killian. "You promised that you would keep my mom safe!" he yelled in anger. Killian bowed his head. "You broke your promise! You let Pan take not only my sister, but you allowed my mother to die as well!" yelled Henry.

Regina looked at her son. "Henry, calm down. Killian and I did whatever we could to prevent this. We did everything in our power." Henry shook his head. "You didn't do enough. None of you did."

Henry ran out of the room, up the stairs. Mary Margaret shook her head. "Not Emma. Not our Emma." She said brokenly. David hugged her to him, rubbing her back as tears of his own was a knock and Gold and Belle came in the apartment.

Gold stopped as he looked at Emma's body in Killian's arms, and the broken look in the pirate's eyes. "So, Emma used the spell." He said, sympathy in his voice. Killian slowly picked up his head. "What did you say?" he whispered, anger evident in his voice.

He gently laid Emma's body on the sofa and walked up to Gold. "You knew?" he asked. Gold nodded. "Emma came by the shop and asked me to help her with a spell that would ensure that if Pan was able to perform the spell, there would be a way to bring her back."

Killian nodded. "So, you knew that she was going to do this. You didn't say anything. Why?" he seethed. Gold sighed. "Emma asked me not to." Killian's body shook as another sob ripped through him.

Need a Human Translation?

 _ **You guys, I am so sorry. I've been super sick, busy with work, and have had a lot of stuff happen in the past month. But the good thing is that I have a laptop again so I can start to post new chapters more often. So again, SO SORRY! Thank you for not abandoning the story! Leave a review and let me know what you think!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 _ **Slipped Away**_

"Okay, so what can we do? There must be something we can do to bring her back. She can't stay dead." Said Mary Margaret, tears still streaming from her eyes. "There is nothing that can be done. It's not like her heart was ripped from her chest." Said Gold.

They all looked at him. "She willed her magic to Sophia. She basically willed her life to the child. Her magic was her life force. There is nothing we can do to bring her back." David looked at Gold brokenly.

"So that's it? Emma just stays dead? After everything that she has gone through and everything that she has done, she just stays dead before she can even be a mother to that little girl?" said David. Gold sighed.

"I hate to say it, but this is the way of a hero. She sacrificed her life so her daughter could live. It's a hero's way to think of others before themselves." David shook his head. "So, after being separated from her for 28 years, you're telling me that we have lost our daughter?" Demanded David.

Gold sighed sadly and nodded. "She wanted that spell. She wanted this to happen if it came between Sophia or the Pirate." Killian raised his head and glared at Gold. He took his gun out and aimed it at Gold.

Gold quickly brought Belle behind him and put his hand in front of him. "Look pirate, I know you're upset, but don't do anything rash." Killian scoffed. "You really think that this is rash? You kept your mouth shut about this."

"You said nothing. If you would have said something then Emma would still be alive. Emma would be alive to know her daughter. She would have been able to watch her grow up. But instead you kept your mouth shut. So please tell me a good reason why I shouldn't kill you right where you stand."

"Because this isn't you Kilian." Said Mary Margaret. Killian's eyes looked over at his mother in law. "You aren't this person. You aren't a villain. You are a loving husband and a doting father. If you do this, then you will take a giant step back."

"You will be back to where you started. You will be surrounded by not only revenge but anger. You can't let this own your life. You need to be the father that Sophia deserves, the dad that Henry will need to get through this."

"You have to let this go. And…" Mary Margaret choked. "Accept that Emma is gone. Emma's gone and we can't bring her back." David put a hand on his wife's shoulder. He faced Killian. "But you can move on and be the father that both of those kids deserve. Please, you don't want to do this."

Killian looked at his parents in law and back at Gold. He looked behind him at Belle. He saw the same fear in her eyes that he had had in Neverland. He couldn't do this. He couldn't become a villain, not when he had two kids that needed him.

Killian sighed and dropped the gun on the ground. Everyone took a breath of relief. Killian's eyes rested on Emma's body. Tears filled his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Swan." He whispered as he looked at her body.

He looked at his family. He walked to the door. "Killian, where are you going?" asked Regina. Killian kept going, not saying a word. He shut the door behind him. Everyone's eyes rested on Emma's body. Mary Margaret sat by her daughter's head and she pushed her hair out of her face.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so sorry that this happened to you. I wish you could see your daughter. I love you so much Emma." She kissed her daughter's head and she leaned her head on her husband's shoulder as he sat by their daughter's body.

"Please Emma, please come back to us. Don't leave us alone. There's so much that we haven't been able to share with you yet. There are so many things that we still must do. Please baby, come back to us." Said David, tears filling his eyes.

Killian found himself back at the house. He didn't realize that he walked the whole way back to the house. He opened the door and looked at the dark house. It was cold, and dark. The rooms were black. He felt that all the light in the world had gone out.

He walked through the empty house, walking into the nursery. Sobs choked him as he looked around the room. It was all ready for Sophia and he remembered the look on Emma's face when they finished the room.

She was looking forward to having Sophia and having the opportunity to raise her. The day they all finished the room as a family was the only day that he saw that she wasn't plagued by the fear that was Pan. She had a look of pure joy on her face.

He stumbled to the bedroom. He walked through the room, it still smelling like his Emma, a sweet rose lavender scent. He walked to the vanity and he looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were red and bloodshot. His face was covered in tear streaks.

He punched the mirror, it shattering all over the floor. Blood flowed down his hand as the glass cut into the skin on his knuckles. He slipped down the door as more sobs shook his body. Emma was gone. His beautiful Swan was gone. And there was nothing he could do to bring her back.

Everyone stood in the Charming's apartment still in shock. Regina laid Sophia in the crib next to baby Neal. "I hate to be the one to say this..." Everyone looked at Gold. "But perhaps we should make some arrangements for Ms... _**Mrs**_. Jones." He said.

"No!" yelled Henry as he ran down the stairs. "We can't make arrangements! We still haven't exhausted every possibly that we have for bringing mom back. We can't just give up." Regina stood up from the sofa and walked over to Henry.

"Henry, there is nothing we can do. Emma is gone. We can't bring back." Henry shook his head. "No, not after everything that she has been through. Not after everything that she did. She did everything for this town. And now you're telling me that my mom is really dead!?"

Regina walked over to her son as he collapsed in sobs. She hugged her son to her, stroking the back of his head. "I am so sorry Henry. I'm so sorry." She whispered in his hair as she tried to calm her hysterical son.

"She can't be gone mom. She just can't be. What about Sophia? What about Killian? How can we live without her? How can Sophia live without her mother? Why did mom giving Sophia her magic be her best chance?" he sobbed.

Regina gently shushed him and she rubbed his back. "I don't know Henry. I don't know. But just know that we are here for you." Henry looked up at Regina. "And you have to be strong for Sophia and be there for her when she needs you."

"You have to be the big brother that Emma knew you would be. You will have to be there to protect her in ways that Emma would want you to. Sophia needs you more now than ever. She needs her brother to be there and be strong her." Henry sniffed and nodded.

Henry walked over to his mother's body. He looked down and took her hand. "Mom, I promise that I will be there for Sophia and I will protect her. Your sacrifice won't be for nothing. Sophia will be protected and she will live." His voice cracked. More tears filled his eyes and he closed his eyes.

Gold sighed and looked at the Charmings. "I hate to bring this up. But we must do something with her body." David nodded. "Perhaps we should call on Marco?" asked David. "He can craft a coffin of glass with the help of the dwarves." Mary Margaret nodded.

Gold nodded. "Come Belle, we should go talk to the carver and the dwarves." Belle nodded. She looked at Mary Margaret and David. Belle hugged her. "I am so sorry." Said Belle. Mary Margaret nodded. David and Mary Margaret looked at Gold.

"Thank you." Said David. Gold nodded. "Of course." They left. Mary Margaret sat by their grandson and daughter, wondering where they went from there. They were at a loss; Emma Swan was gone. And she was never going to open her eyes again. And that broke everyone's hearts. The Savior of Storybrooke was dead.

 _ **Okay everyone thank you so much for all of the reviews! I love your reviews and it makes me happy knowing that you like this story! I have more days off this week so you can expect 1 or 2 more chapters this week. Well leave me a review and let me know what you guys think! Thanks!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 _ **Tears of a broken angel**_

 _ **Those we love don't go away, they walk beside us every day unseen, unheard, but always near, always loved still missed, and very dear**_

 _ **I always thought the day I lost Milah was the worst day of my life. I thought that I would never know any other great pain. I never thought that I would go back to the light. Not until I met you. I never thought I would know happiness or love again until I saw those green eyes.**_

 _ **You had the most beautiful eyes, and you were so strong. You were amazing. You were so strong. I thought nothing could beat you. I thought that you were indestructible. I never thought that you would be taken from me.**_

 _ **I thought that I could finally get my happy ending. Living with you and our children. That I would be able to be the father I always wanted to be. But I can't. I can't do this alone. I can't raise that little girl by myself.**_

 _ **She needs her mother. She needs you like I do. More so than me. Your children need you Emma Jones. And I would give anything to have you back. I would give you up and never be with you again if it meant that you took a breath.**_

 _ **If it meant that Sophia and Henry could have their mother, I would give you up. I would do anything. Your family needs you Swan. I need you. My brother's death made me a pirate. Milah's death made me a villain. You made me a hero. Your death has broken me.**_

 _ **Killian woke up the next morning with a headache and a sore hand. He looked down and saw dried blood on his knuckles from the glass. He sighed, looking around the room. It was still dark, rain pounded on the roof.**_

There was a knock on the front door. Killian opened the door to Regina. Regina looked at him with a frown. "Where have you been? We have been worried." Killian sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Sorry, I was sleeping."

Regina smelled his breath. "You were drinking." Killian shrugged. "Maybe I was." He walked back to the sofa. "What are you doing? Are you just going to keep drinking?" she asked as Killian took his flask out.

"So, what if I do? Emma's gone. I have nothing more to live for." Regina scoffed. "How can you say that!? You have a beautiful daughter that needs her father. She needs you Killian. She can't not have both of her parents. Henry needs you too."

Killian looked at her. "What do you want me to do? Just pretend that everything is okay? A psychopathic monster kidnapped my daughter, then sacrificed my daughter which resulted in my wife killing herself so our daughter could live. My life is over." His voice cracked.

"It's not over. You have two kids that need you Killian. And you have a promise that you need to keep to Emma. You need to be the father that Sophia needs and deserves. You need to be a step father that Henry needs. You need you be better than this. You have to be strong."

Killian looked at her. "I can't. Not with this. Not without Emma." Regina nodded. "I know that it's hard now. It feels like you can't breathe without her. You feel like your life is nothing without her."

Killian choked on a sob. "Please Regina, please tell me that this gets easier." Regina looked at him. "How did you get through this? You lost your love. How did you get through this?" Regina sat next to him and looked at him with sympathy.

"I turned to revenge. But you can't do that. Not again. You have become an amazing man thanks to Emma. You will get through this. You will always miss her but it will get easier. It won't feel like this forever. It will get better."

Killian looked at her with tear filled eyes. "I just wish that there was a way to end this pain. I don't want to feel this anymore. She's only been gone a little over a day and I feel like I'm going to die. I woke up with this horrible pain in my chest. I feel like I am in physical pain."

Regina put a hand on his shoulder. "That pain doesn't last forever. It will get better. But right now, you have to focus on Sophia and give her her best chance. You have to be the one who protects her and takes care of her."

Killian nodded. He took in a shaky breath. "Where is Sophia?" Regina looked at him. "She's with Snow. She said that you needed a little bit of time. And Gold is helping make some preparations for Emma." Killian nodded.

"Why don't you go take a shower and then get yourself together. Then I'll take you to your daughter." Killian nodded. Hot water cascaded down his back. Killian closed his eyes as he felt the water beat on his back.

Regina was right. He had to be strong. He had to be there not just for the kids, but for Emma's parents too. They had to be grieving and taking it the hardest. He may have lost his wife, but they had lost their child.

He got dressed and he walked back to the living room where the Charmings had arrived. He walked slowly to the bundle in David's arms. He looked into David's eyes and he saw the same brokenness in his eyes that he felt.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I was just too overwhelmed." David and Mary Margaret nodded. "We understand Killian. It's a lot to take in." Killian nodded. "But I promise I am here to support you and to raise Sophia to the best of my ability."

They nodded. David gently gave the little bundle to Killian. Sophia opened her little eyes and Killian was met with his wife's stunning green eyes. He saw his beautiful wife in his daughter. She had his raven hair but she had the stunning emerald green eyes that her mother had.

Killian smiled as he looked at the little girl. "Hello my little princess. I promise you that I will never let anything happen to you. You will be protected. No harm will come to you, not while your father is around."

The little baby looked at her father and she reached for his face. Killian chuckled, tears filling his eyes. "My little Sophia." He whispered, kissing the top of her head. Killian looked at his broken father in law.

"Have any preparations been made with Emma?" David took in a shaky breath. The dwarfs decided that they were going to craft a glass coffin in my family's crypt. They are building it right now." Said Mary Margaret with a shaky voice. "She should be buried with family." Killian nodded. "Aye."

There was a knock on the door. Gold and Belle walked in. "The dwarves said they will be finished within the next hour or so." Everyone nodded. Gold walked over to Killian and Sophia. "I wanted to give you something."

"It's a special protection spell. It protects the child from all dark magic. She will always be safe. I only wish that I could have given it to her sooner." Killian looked at Gold. "It's alright. You were right. It was Emma's choice. No one could have changed her mind."

Gold nodded. "I truly am sorry." Killian nodded. "Thank you." Killian walked to the nursery and laid his sleeping daughter in the crib. He kissed her head and walked back to the living room. Everyone still sat around in shock.

"I have gone through all books I could think of to find a way to bring back Emma's magic. There is nothing. I have even looked through Rumple's private library." Said Belle. "Is there any way that someone could will just a little of their magic, just to give her life?" asked Mary Margaret.

Gold shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. If any one of us willed our magic, it would be all of it." Mary Margaret sighed and rested her head in her hand. "I truly am sorry, but there is no magic way that we can bring back Emma."

There was a gentle knock on the door. Leroy opened the door. He looked at the family with sympathy. "The coffin is ready for her." Killian's heart broke again. Everyone nodded. A few hours later everyone dressed to go the funeral.

Killian was just there. He was there physically. He walked numbly to the crypt, candles on the walkway as they walked through the cemetery. Henry was walking closely with Regina and Robin. David held his wife up as they walked to the coffin to say goodbye to their daughter.

Mary Margaret collapsed as she made it to the coffin. "I am so sorry baby." She whispered as more sobs shook her body. David practically carried his wife to stand near the coffin. Henry walked up shakily and looked down at his mother.

He shook his head as more tears filled his eyes. "Mom, please come back to us. Please." He whispered, bowing his head to the glass, his tears sliding down the glass. "I never should have brought her here." He cried.

Regina put a hand on his shoulder. "This isn't your fault." Henry looked at Regina. "Yeah, it is. If I never would have gone to Boston, they maybe she would still be alive. She would have been able to live out her life."

Regina looked dead into her son's eyes. "Henry, if you wouldn't have brought Emma here to Storybrooke, then she never would have met her family. She never would have known you. She never would have met Killian, or have Sophia. She never would have been a mother to you. She never would have helped me of all people get a happy ending."

"You bringing Emma here was the best thing you could have done for her. She lived her life surrounded by people that loved her. She could meet her parents, redeem villains, have a happy ending of her own. It's not your fault that Emma's dead. This is all on Pan." Henry looked up at his mom and nodded.

"Yeah, it's Pan's fault." He said lowly, looking at his mother in the coffin. Killian walked up with Sophia and stood at the coffin. "Swan, I promise that I will raise this princess the way you would have wanted. I am so sorry that I wasn't there to protect you from Pan. I wish that I could take it all back, but I can't."

"The only thing I can do is honor your memory and be there for the kids. And I will tell Sophia everyday how much you loved her. I love you Emma." He knelt to his knees and kissed the coffin, leaving a single red rose on her coffin.

Killian walked away and joined his family as they stood at the coffin, rain pattering on them and the ground as they said goodbye to the Savior of Storybrooke. Killian walked toward the car. "Killian." He turned to Henry.

"Can I stay at the house tonight? I just want to be close to mom tonight." Killian nodded. "Aye, come lad." Henry walked with Killian to the car to head to the house. Henry went immediately to his room and laid on his bed.

"If you need anything, just let me know." Henry nodded. "Thanks Killian." He nodded. Night came and Killian flopped on the bed, exhausted. He was mentally exhausted and he also just got Sophia to bed. He closed his eyes, listening to the rain pound the earth.

A few hours later Killian was awoken to the sound of Sophia's cries. Killian walked sleepily to the nursery and picked up the screaming baby. "Come here princess. Are you hungry?" he asked, giving her a bottle. He walked around the apartment.

He walked to Henry's door. He opened it to check on the boy to an empty room. "Henry?" he called, "Henry!?" he yelled. He turned on the light and saw a note on his desk. He picked it up. "Dammit boy. What have you done?"

 _ **Hey guys, please don't hate me! I promise I'll make it worth it to you guys! So, let me know what you guys think. I want to thank PopPotter777, and A True Oncer for your amazing reviews, I'm glad that you like the story! Please let me know what you guys think! Thanks!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

 _ **You're just a ghost now**_

"What do you mean Henry's gone? Where the hell did he go!?" yelled Regina, panicking. "I went to check on Sophia because she was crying. After I gave her bottle I went to his bedroom to check on hm to make sure that he was okay, and I came to an empty room and this note on his desk." He said, handing a piece of paper. Regina took it and looked at it.

I'm sorry for doing this, causing you to worry, but I can't just sit here. Mom was right when she said that mom's death isn't my fault. It's Pan's. And you refuse to make him pay for what he did. But not me. I can't stand that the person responsible for her death is still breathing. I won't let him get away with it. I will do what you guys refuse to do. I will avenge mom's death myself. I am okay with taking the responsibility to avenge my mother where you won't. Pan has taken from this family for the last time.

Regina looked at Killian. "He's in Neverland!? How did he get there!? He doesn't have magic!" Killian shook his head. "I don't know. It's not like he can just pick up magic." Suddenly it clicked. He looked at Regina. "The lad wouldn't need magic if he knew someone who could open portals by themselves."

Regina looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean? Who has that kind of magic?" she asked. "The same person that opened a portal for Emma and me when you all were kidnapped here before we found out that Emma was pregnant with Sophia. Ursula."

Regina's eyes widened. "Do you know how we could get a hold of her?" asked Regina. Killian nodded. "I know a mermaid that can help." Regina nodded. "I will stay here with Sophia. You go and find the mermaid." Killian nodded.

He walked around Storybrooke, looking for her. He finally caught up with her at Granny's. "Ariel." She turned and faced him. "Captain Hook. What can I do for you?" she asked. "I need your help. Please." Ariel nodded.

They walked out of Granny's. "What do you need?" Killian took a deep breath. "I need you to find Ursula. I need you to get her here. My step son is missing, and I think that she was the last person that saw him." Ariel nodded.

"You need me to find King Poseidon's daughter. Got it. I'll leave right away." Killian nodded. "Thank you." Ariel nodded and headed to the water. She stopped and looked at Killian. "I am sorry to hear about Emma."

Killian nodded. "Thank you." Ariel nodded and continued to the water. Killian headed back to the house. Regina was sitting on the sofa and she was cooing at little Sophia. Killian smiled as he headed into the room.

"Ariel is on her way to get to Ursula right now." Regina nodded. "Thank you." Killian nodded, sitting next to her. Regina handed Sophia over to him. "Hello my beautiful princess." Sophia looked into his eyes and she babbled. Killian chuckled.

"I can't get over how perfect she is. I couldn't change anything about her. She's just perfect." Regina smiled. "I felt the same way about Henry." Killian looked over at her. "Even though I didn't give birth to him, I fell in love with Henry the moment I saw him."

"I loved everything about him. He was a beautiful baby boy and he was perfect to me." Killian nodded. "Although I haven't known the lad for long, but he means very much to me." Regina smiled. "I am glad that Henry has amazing step fathers like you and Robin."

Killian nodded. "I am a proud step parent to that boy." Regina smiled, feeling tears sting her eyes. "I don't know what has gotten into him lately. This isn't the Henry that I know or raised." Killian looked over at her.

"Grief does things to people. You and I know that better than anyone. He's hurting. He lost his mother and he almost lost his sister. He's just grieving. He's letting his heart be overcome with anger and revenge."

"We can't let him go down the same dark path that we did. We can't let him ruin his life." Regina nodded. "If you we do, it'll be hard for him to come back to the light." She finished. "Snow is on her way to watch Sophia." Said Regina. Killian nodded. Mary Margaret and David arrived at the house. There was a knock on the door then it opened.

Ursula came walking into the living room. "What's wrong Regina, Pirate? Having trouble keeping track of your son?" Killian handed Sophia to Mary Margaret and he pushed Ursula into the wall, putting his arm on her throat.

"Listen to me sea bitch, my daughter was kidnapped, my wife is dead, and now my son has gone to the place where the man who caused my wife's death is, so please open a portal to this cursed place so we can save him before either he does something he'll regret, or he gets himself killed."

Everyone looked at Killian in shock. They had never seen him look so fierce. "Okay, Hook. I'm sorry, when Henry called on me, he told me that you were all aware of where he was going. I should have known better."

Regina nodded. "Yeah, you should have." Ursula sighed. "I am sorry for the loss of your wife." She said gently to Killian. He nodded. "Thank you. I am sorry for the 'sea bitch' comment." Ursula nodded. "I've been called worse."

Everyone walked out to the water. Ursula put her tentacle into the water, causing a portal to open. "Killian." He turned to look at David. "Bring our grandson home safe." Killian nodded. "I swear, mate." David nodded.

"You come home too. Sophia needs you." Killian nodded. "I will keep my word and be there for her." David nodded. Killian lowered his head and gave Sophia a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Killian and Regina jumped through the portal, hitting the hard ground, knocking the wind out of both. Killian sat up and looked around. The island was lush and green. Everything on the island was alive and thriving.

His heart ached as he looked around. His daughter's magic did this. He felt so lost as he followed Regina on the island. With every step he took he relived watching his wife give up her magic for their daughter.

"Killian, are you alright?" Killian snapped out of it. He nodded. "Aye, fine. Let's found the lad and get the hell out of here." Regina nodded. "No argument there." Killian nodded. They walked through the island.

"Well, well, well, I didn't think that I would see you again so soon, Hook." Killian's blood boiled and he looked up at Pan, floating there. "Why are you here Hook? It couldn't be to avenge that weak pathetic wife of yours is it"

Killian glared at him. "Watch your tongue, boy." He seethed. Pan smiled. "You can't touch me Hook. So, don't even try to act tough. It's not like there is a woman here to impress." Killian's hand clenched on the handle of his sword.

"Well if it's not to avenge your little dead wife, could it be for this?" He whistled and his shadow came flying through the woods. He appeared with an unconscious Henry, bound and gagged. "Foolish boy, thinking that he could sneak into my home and try to kill me without me knowing. I know everything about this island."

Pan shrugged. "Maybe I should just kill him." They jumped. "No!" yelled Regina, raising her hands, getting ready to summon her magic. "Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, Regina I wouldn't do that. Wouldn't want one of your attacks to hit little Henry, would you?" Regina glared.

"You wanna know what I find pathetic Hook? The fact that a little boy is willing to avenge that pathetic Savior of yours, but you won't. And she was your wife. What's wrong Hook? Gotten soft after marrying that pathetic excuse for a Savior?"

Killian pulled his gun out and aimed it at Pan, cocking the gun, his hand shaking in anger. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, don't want to do that Hook. Your hand is awfully shaky. Wouldn't want that bullet hit Henry, instead would you?"

Killian glared at him and he lowered his hand. "Give me my son back." Seethed Regina. Pan looked over at her. "He came into _**my**_ home. And then tried to _**kill**_ me. What makes you think that I would just _**let**_ him go?"

"Because you killed the boy's mother. I believe that you are even. You killed his mother, and he snapped. Perhaps you are even." Said Killian through clenched teeth. "Hm, what to do, send the boy home with his mother and step parent, or send him to rest with his mother for eternity. Hm, decisions, decisions." He said with a cruel smile.

 _ **Thank you so much to all my readers for being so patient and leaving me amazing reviews they make my day, I'll have another chapter up tomorrow! So, let me know what you guys think! Thanks!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

 _ **Hope can bring Rebirth**_

"Hmm, what should I do?" said Pan with a smile, looking at Killian and Regina. "I guess I could just give him back. After all, it's not his fault that his parents are weak and pathetic. Oh well, at least both of his parents are dead together."

Killian glared at Pan. "Give us the boy. You have put him through enough. Just let him go and we will take him home." He said. Pan looked at him. "But he came here with the sole purpose of killing me. I can't let that go unanswered."

"Please, don't hurt him. He acted rash. He has been through enough recently. Please just let him go and we won't have to fight each other." Said Regina. Pan's eyes rested on Regina. "But how do I know that Henry will stay where he belongs? How do I know that he won't just come back to try and kill me again because you can't watch him?"

Regina took a step. "Please don't kill him. He is just a child. Please. I will personally make sure that he will never come back here again." Henry came to and glared at Pan, struggling against his restraints. Pan looked down and smiled.

"So you're awake boy." Pan struggled more. "So, I have a dilemma, do I kill you so you can join your pathetic parents or do I send you home safe and sound." Henry looked at his hated enemy, and he looked down and saw Killian and Regina.

"Hm, well I guess I should at least punish you. Shadow." The shadow nodded, and he turned Henry around. Pan summoned a whip full of thorns. He lashed Henry three times, Henry wincing with each lash. The shadow dropped Henry and he hit the ground hard.

Henry picked up his bloody body and glared at the floating boy. "You think that you can get away with kidnapping my sister, and killing my mom." Pan laughed and floated closer to him. "I already have. No one else is strong enough to destroy me."

"No one is strong enough, not even my pathetic excuse for a son. The only one who could even dream of hurting me is now dead. Face, it Henry, you are all _**nothing**_ without her. Your little Savior was the only one who could destroy me. But I guess I don't have to worry about that anymore, huh?" he said with a smile.

Regina and Killian rushed over to him. "Hook." Killian looked up and Pan floated above him. "I am letting you leave with a warning. If Henry ever comes back here again…" Pan got into his face. "Then I will _**kill**_ him on sight. I will kill him without even blinking."

Killian nodded. "Aye, I swear the boy will never come back to the island." Pan smiled. "Thank you. Now get the hell off my island." Pan opened a portal and Killian picked up Henry gently and they walked through the portal, following Regina.

Killian gently put Henry on the sofa. "Hold still." Said Regina, putting her hand to his back. Henry hissed through his teeth as his wounds healed. "Henry, I am very disappointed in you. The was reckless and stupid. You could have been killed!" said Regina.

"You could have done something that you couldn't come back from. What the hell were you thinking!?" Henry looked at his mother. "I was doing what all of you were refusing to do! I was doing what you guys were too afraid to do! I was going to take revenge on the person who is responsible for the death of my mom!"

" _ **Enough**_!" Regina and Henry looked at Killian. "If you think that we aren't strong enough or don't want to take revenge on the person who killed Emma, then you couldn't be more wrong Henry. We are letting him live because that is the hardest thing to do"

"Believe me the day that Emma died, I wanted to kill Pan with my bare hands. But that wasn't the hero thing to do, and it was Regina who stopped me. How could I raise Sophia and help raise you if I allowed myself become a villain all over again?"

"You need to stop thinking that we are okay with the fact that Emma is dead. Believe me when I say that you couldn't be wrong lad." Regina looked at Henry. "You are not the only lost Emma. Yes, you lost your mother, no one is denying that. But Mary Margaret and David lost their daughter."

"And Killian lost his wife, and Sophia also lost her mother. You must stop acting like you are the only one who lost her. You are not alone in your pain. And killing Pan isn't going to bring her back. All it's going to do is put you on a dark path." Said Regina.

Killian put a hand on his shoulder. "A path that is so hard to come back from when you start down it. We don't want you to make the same mistakes that we took. It took us years to come back to the light after spending so much time in the dark."

"And I know that I'm not your father, but I don't want that life for you. I want you to have the best life, and have it paved with good decisions and you aren't stuck in the dark." Tears filled his eyes. "I don't want to wake up to this pain every morning."

"It's only been three days and I feel like it's been a lifetime. I hate waking up every morning with a blank slate, forgetting everything around me for a little bit and then I remember that Emma is dead. She's dead because we failed her. We promised that we would protect her and keep her and Sophia safe."

"I don't want to live with this pain every day. I don't want to relive her death every time I close my eyes and when I open them. I just want it to be over." He leaned into Killian's chest and sobbed. Killian wrapped his arms around Henry and rested his head on his head.

"I know that it's hard Henry, believe me. But we will get through this together. Just like your mother said, you are not alone in your pain. There are many people that are feeling the same pain that you are." Henry nodded.

Henry looked at Killian. "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting toward you. I've been taking my anger and pain out on you." Killian nodded. "It's alright, but I want you to promise me something." Henry nodded.

"Promise me that you won't ever do anything like this again. You can't act before you think. You could have easily been killed tonight Henry. We want you to understand that." Henry nodded. "I promise." Killian nodded.

"Alright, I will take you at your word. A pirate is only as good as his word." Henry nodded. "I promise that I will never do this again…. Dad." Killian's heart swelled at that. He smiled and nodded. Henry looked at Regina. "I'm sorry mom. I should have talked to you about how I was feeling."

Regina nodded and hugged him. "Can I go see Sophia?" Killian nodded. "I actually wanted to head over to your grandparents to pick her up." Henry nodded. Killian's phone rang. "Hello? Whoa, slow down, what? Okay, I must go pick up Sophia and we'll meet you back here. Okay, bye."

Killian hung up and looked at Regina. "That was Belle. She said she wanted to talk to us when we come back from picking up Sophia." Henry and Regina nodded. After they picked up Sophia Henry was in the living room playing with Sophia on her blanket.

Belle came in, breathless. "Slow down, love." Said Killian. "What's got you so wound up? Asked Regina. Belle walked over to the kitchen table. She put an open book on the table. "I found this in one of Rumple's oldest spell books."

Henry walked over with Sophia and they all looked at the page. " _ **Et mors et exponentia Rebirth**_?" asked Killian, looking at Belle in confusion. "What is this?" asked Regina. "It translates to _**The Spell of Death and Rebirth**_. As in it might be a spell to bring Emma back to life and put an end to Pan and neverland forever."

Killian looked at Belle in shock. "You're telling me that you found a spell that we can use this spell to bring back Emma?" Belle nodded. "We can try. But some of these ingredients are going to be a little hard to get."

Regina looked at the ingredients. "I have most of these in my vault. I have bloodroot, Anise, Eye of newt, Snake tongue, Wormwood, and the squid ink. And we can prick Emma's finger for her blood. There is really only one ingredient that is going to be next to impossible to get." Said Regina.

Killian looked at her. "What is it?" Regina picked her head up. "It's dreamshade, fresh from the branch. And the only place to find that is…" Killian turned his back to them. "Neverland." He said angrily.

 _ **Okay, please let me know what you guys think! I will try to get another chapter up tomorrow. I want to get as many chapters done as I can while I have the time to write. Thanks again and leave me a review if you wanna!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 ** _I have waited for you for a thousand years_**

"So, the only spell that you could find that could possibly bring back Emma, but also destroy Pan, relies on us being able to get dreamshade? This is impossible." Said Henry. Killian looked at him. "It's not impossible. We can do it."

Regina looked at Killian. "Although it's nice that you have optimism, but how the hell do you expect to get not only to Neverland but get there undetected and get dreamshade before Pan finds out you're there? Pan said that he would kill if we stepped back on Neverland."

Killian held up a finger. "No, he said **_Henry_**. Now we can get David and Snow to come with us. We can do this. We can get Emma back." Said Killian. "What about Henry?" asked Regina. "I'll stay here and take care of Sophia. You can put me under blood magic if you want."

Regina looked at Henry and he could see that she was unsure about leaving him alone. Henry walked over and took her hand.

"Come on mom, this is the closest we've been to getting her back. We can't just **_not_** take the chance. Please." Begged henry. Regina sighed deeply and looked at her son. "Okay fine. Let's do this. I'll go to my vault and get the ingredients. I'll also stop by the crypt and get some of Emma's blood." Everyone nodded.

Regina left. Killian looked at Belle. "How angry is Gold about finding this book?" Belle sighed. "He won't be pleased. But I had to at least try. I couldn't just give up." Killian nodded. "Thank you." Belle nodded with a smile.

"You would have done the same for me. That's what a hero does." Killian smiled and nodded. "Aye. That's what a hero does." Mary Margaret and David came to the house. "What did you have us rush over for?" asked David.

Killian walked up. "Belle found a spell that not only can destroy Pan, but it can bring Emma back." He said with a smile. "What?" asked Mary Margaret in shock. "Yeah, there's just one problem. We need to get some fresh dreamshade. And Neverland is the only place that we can get it."

"And since Pan brought back the island he can sense whenever someone comes onto his island. It will not be easy." Said Killian. "We don't need easy we just need possible." Said Mary Margaret. Killian smiled and nodded.

Regina walked to the crypt and she looked at Emma. "I'm sorry Emma. I hope this works." She said gently. She took a vial out and she pricked Emma's finger and several droplets dripped into the vial. She sighed. "I hope this works for Henry's sake." She whispered.

She headed back to the house. "So Regina is going to put most of the spell together?" asked David. "It shouldn't be too hard." They all turned to Gold. Belle looked at him. "Rumple, I'm sorry. But I had to keep looking." Gold nodded.

"I know you did. I am not angry with you Belle. I just wish you would have told me about it." Belle nodded. "I'm sorry." Gold nodded with a smile. "It's alright. Now, let's get these ingredients together and let's save the Savior." He said with a smile.

Regina returned to the house and with the ingredients and with the help of Gold, they put the spell together. They had it ready. "So back to Neverland we go." Said Gold. Killian turned and looked at Gold. "You're coming?" Gold nodded.

"Yeah, after all it is my spell. And not only that, I owe the Savior. She gave me a second chance when I didn't deserve one. And those children shouldn't grow up without both parents." Killian nodded. "Thank you." Gold nodded.

Gold and Regina summoned the portal open and they all walked through. "Be safe." Called Belle and Robin. They all nodded as they passed through. Henry looked after them after the portal closed. "Please come back safe and please let this work."

Robin put a comforting hand on Henry's shoulder. "They'll be okay, lad." Said Robin. Henry nodded. "I hope." He said gently, hugging Sophia close to him. Killian and the others didn't waste time looking for the dreamshade and to look out for Pan. Killian found a dreamshade plant, the black liquid dripping on the ground.

"Okay, I found some. How much do we need?" asked Killian. Regina pulled a vial out. "We need the whole vial filled." Killian nodded, reaching for the vial. Suddenly a screech was heard. They looked up and there was Pan's shadow.

"Dammit." Said Killian. The shadow flew at Killian and threw him into the ground. Killian groaned, picking himself up. Mary Margaret aimed a arrow at the shadow. It went through it and it threw her into the ground as well.

"Get the vial!" yelled David, taking his sword out, charging at the shadow. Killian ran over to the dropped vial and he went to the plant, being careful making sure the black liquid didn't touch his skin. The shadow screeched loud, it echoing on the mountain.

 ** _'_** ** _Dammit, he's calling Pan.'_** Thought Kilian. He looked down, the vial only half filled. "Someone shut it up!" yelled Regina, throwing fire at it. Gold sent magic at it too, no effect. "Now, what did I say would happen if I saw you again?" asked Pan.

Killian slowly looked up to Pan floating above him. "Ah, you said **_Henry_**. **_We_** are not Henry. You said nothing about us." Said Killian, cockily. Pan scoffed. "Splitting hairs like always, Hook. Now what could you be doing with all that dreamshade you got there?"

Killian looked down at the vial, it still not full. Killian looked up at Pan. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Pan grabbed Killian by the throat and he choked Killian. "As a matter of fact, I would." He said menacingly.

Killian clawed at his hand. An orb of magic hit Pan and he dropped Killian. Killian coughed, rubbing his throat. He looked over to Gold. "Well, if it isn't my poor excuse for a son. Hello Rumple." Gold glared at Pan. "Hello, papa."

"What, they were too scared to come back without you? That's funny. Not like you can do anything anyway. Your no Savior." Pan scoffed. "You're not even a **_hero_**." Gold shook his head. "I may not be. But that means that I can kill you without actually worrying about it darkening my heart." He said with a smile.

He sent magic orb after orb at Pan, him missing every one. Pan picked Gold up and they flew into the air, fighting in the air. David and Mary Margaret were battling the Shadow. Regina rushed over to Killian.

"Come on, we have to get this spell going." Said Regina. Killian nodded. "Aye, I can't get the liquid to come out any faster." He said angrily. Regina used her magic to pull back the wood a little bit more. "This should help a little." Said Regina.

Killian nodded as it came out a little faster. The shadow threw David into a boulder, him bashing his head on the stone. David was out. "David!" yelled Killian. "Come on Killian, focus." Said Regina. Killian nodded.

The shadow had Mary Margaret by the throat, choking her. Pan threw Gold into the ground and picked him back, them still sparring in the air. Finally, the vial was full. "Okay, let's get this spell started." Said Regina.

Regina added the dreamshade and the ground started to shake as the spell began. Killian and Regina backed away from the bowl. Suddenly everything stopped. Killian looked at Regina. "Nothing happened. Nothing changed. What the hell!?" yelled Killian.

Regina walked over to the bowl. "Killian." Killian turned. "What!?" he yelled angrily. Regina faced him. "Look." Said Regina, looking in the bowl, Killian walked over, and he looked in the bowl. It was a black crystal.

"We must have to stab Pan with this." Said Regina. Killian nodded. He picked it up and he ran over to where Gold and Pan were fighting. "Gold!" yelled Killian, throwing the crystal at Gold. Gold caught it.

" ** _Με αυτά τα συστατικά, υτά αίμα του Σωτήρα και dreamshade Με την παρούσα εντολή το ξόρκι του θανάτου και της ανέννησης για να ξεκινήσει._** " Gold plunged the crystal into Pan's chest. Pan looked at Gold in shock.

Everyone looked in shock. "Pirate." Said Gold. Killian looked over at him. "Go and get Emma's body. I summoned it to the living room. Bring her through the portal." Killian nodded.

Gold opened the portal. Killian walked though and came back with Emma's body in his arms. He walked over to her parents and he laid her gently on the ground. Everyone looked up at Pan and Gold.

Nothing happened. Pan looked from his wound to his son. Pan started to laugh. "Pathetic boy, you can never-" Pan looked down and his body started to crack. He looked at his son. "What have you done!?" Pan yelled.

Gold smiled. "Justice papa. The Spell of Death and Rebirth." Pan shook his head. He tried to pull the crystal from his body and his hand started to disintegrate. Pan yelled in pain. He looked at Gold. "How could you do this to me!?" Gold put his mouth to his ear.

"Because like I said, not being a hero or Savior, it means I can kill without it darkening my heart. I **_am_** darkness Papa." He said with a smile. Pan's whole body cracked. He screamed out in pain. His body turned to dust.

Killian's eyes rested on Emma's body. Suddenly the island shook violently. Killian threw his body over Emma's. White swirls shoot around the island, wherever the white swirls of magic left the island started to die.

The swirls of magic enveloped Emma's body. Everyone looked in shock at what was happening. Suddenly the magic stopped, and she was gently put back on the ground. Everyone walked over to her. "Did it work?" asked David.

Killian shrugged. He sat on the ground and the ground crunched under his knees. He looked at the ground and looked all around them. The island was dead again. It was bare, black, dead. Killian looked back at Emma. "The island is dead, but did the spell work for Emma?" asked Killian, looking at her body.

 ** _OK you guys, I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I know that I've tortured a lot of you with killing Emma, but her battle is far from over. Well leave me a review and let me know what you think! Thanks again you guys!_**

 ** _And here is the English version of the incantation: With these ingredients, blood of Savior and dreamshade I hereby command the spell of Death and Rebirth to begin._**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 ** _All that I am, all that I ever was_**

 ** _People say that when you die you see a white light. And that your whole life flashes before your eyes. That you see your memories in a kind of a dream sequence. That you feel no more pain, and you eventually just let go. Only I didn't want to._**

 ** _I didn't want to let go of the life I was living. I was finally happy, and it killed me to leave you and let you go. I used to think that I would die old with you, after our kids grew up, but I guess that's not my destiny._**

 ** _My destiny was to have the amazing three years with you. And for all three years you made me feel more alive than I have in my 31 years on this earth. I got to know you, know your strengths and weaknesses. I could learn what you loved, what you hated._**

 ** _I was able to walk down that aisle to you and promise myself to only you for the rest of our lives. Then I was able to know the joy that came with starting a family with you._** **** ** _I learned what it felt like to have a family and be surrounded by the people I love._**

 ** _You made me feel like I did more than just exist. You made me feel what it was like to be loved and to love someone so fully and complete. I love you Killian Jones. And I can't believe that I wasn't awarded more time with you and our children._**

 ** _You make sure that those children know how much they meant to me. How much I loved. How proud I was of Henry. How amazing it felt to watch him grow up into this amazing young man. And you tell little baby Sophia that she was so loved by me and that I regret nothing._**

 ** _I'm so glad that my children will live on. Even if it's without me. I will sacrifice myself not only for my children, but for you as well Killian. I hate that I have to leave you for the time being. But we will be reunited._**

 ** _Every memory was of you and our family. A family that you brought me back to. You brought me back to the parents that love me so much. You have sacrificed so much. Now it's my turn to sacrifice something for you my love._**

 ** _I love you Killian. Goodbye._**

Killian stood there, looking at Emma's body. No one moved. No one made a single sign. Killian took a step closer. Suddenly the island started to shake. "Hurry, we must return to Storybrooke before the island completely disappears." Said Gold.

Killian nodded, and he picked up Emma as they all walked through the portal. Killian turned, and he watched the destruction of the island on the other side of the portal. Everything crumbled like Pan, to dust. Neverland was finished and so was Pan.

Gold leaned forward, Belle coming to his aid. She put her arm around his waist, supporting him. "Are you alright, Rumple?" He nodded. "Yes, Pan just banged me up a little. Nothing serious." Belle nodded, sighing with relief.

Killian laid Emma gently on the sofa and sat by her head. "How do we know if the spell worked?" asked David, looking at Gold. "Give her a few moments." David nodded, looking back to her. Killian knelt by her head and he took her cool hand in his warm one.

Everyone sat silently. The only noise was Sophia cooing at Henry. "It didn't bloody work." Said Killian, bowing his head. Gold put his hand on Emma's head. "Listen." He said lowly. He took his hand from her head and a heartbeat was heard in the room.

"Is that her heartbeat?" asked Henry. Gold nodded. "Yeah," He looked at Killian. "The spell worked. The Savior of Storybrooke lives." Killian looked down with happy tears in his eyes. Emma's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Emma. You're back." Said Killian with a smile. Her brows furrowed. "I'm sorry, who are you?" she asked, confused. Killian gasped in shock. Killian dropped her hand and he backed away from her. Emma sat up and she looked around.

"Emma, do you know who we are?" asked Mary Margaret. Emma nodded. "You're my parents, right?" They both nodded. Emma looked at Henry. "Hey kid." She said with a slight smile. Henry smiled, tears filling his eyes.

Emma looked into Henry's arms. "Who is that?" she asked, nodding her head to the bundle in Henry's arms. "This is Sophia. Your daughter." Said Henry, with confusion. Emma looked at him in shock. "Who is the father? I know it can't be Neal." She said, trying to understand.

"Wait, what is the last thing you remember?" asked David. Emma faced her father. "I remember being barricaded in the snow with Elsa, and almost freezing to death. And I remember defeating the Snow Queen." They all looked at her in shock.

"So, you really don't know who this is?" asked Henry, gesturing to Killian. Emma cocked her head. "No not really. You seem familiar, but I really don't know who you are." Killian felt his heart break. Here she was, and yet he couldn't even celebrate that. Killian swallowed the lump in his throat and walked over to her with a slight smile.

"My name is Killian Jones." He said with a smile, holding out his hand. Everyone could see the pain that he was hiding behind his smile. Emma smiled and took his hand. "Emma Swan." She said with a smile. She looked and saw a silver band on his hand.

"Oh, who's the lucky woman?" she said with a smile. Killian choked on a sob. He looked at her. "I lost her recently." He said. Mary Margaret looked at Killian. She could see that Killian was getting ready to lose it.

"Emma, so you don't remember the last year?" Emma looked at her mother. "What are you talking about? I lost a whole year?" she asked in shock. Mary Margaret nodded. "Yeah, you are married, and you had a daughter." Said David.

"But I don't understand. Neal is dead. Who the hell did I marry?" she asked, looking at her hand. She slowly looked up and saw the band on Killian's hand. It made sense. She looked into his eyes. "I'm married to you? Why can't I remember!?" she said, shooting up, walking back and forth.

"So, you're telling me that I was not only engaged and married, but I had a baby? Why can't I remember anything!? Why!?" She said, still pacing. Emma faced Killian. "How do I not remember you!? How do I not remember my own husband and daughter!?"Emma was pacing and panicking.

Everyone looked at Belle and Gold. "This doesn't make any sense. The spell shouldn't have erased her memory." Said Gold. Belle opened the book. "There isn't anything about whether or not it alters memories." Said Belle, looking through the page. "It doesn't make sense for it to just erase certain memories."

"Someone must have messed with the spell. The only memories that Emma can't remember are the ones that have Killian or Sophia in them." Said Belle, looking at Gold.

"Who could have messed with the spell?" asked David. Gold shook his head. "I don't know. I don't understand this. Pan didn't know that we were creating this spell. He's the only one I can think of." Said Gold. "Well there has to be something we can do to check to see if anyone messed with her memory." Said Regina.

"Are you sure there is no way that you messed up the spell?" asked Gold. Regina glared at him. "No, I followed the spell exactly. I don't know what caused this. But we have to figure it out and quick." Said Regina. Gold walked over, and he snapped his fingers, causing Emma to fall.

Killian caught her quickly. He looked at him. "A little warning next time." Said Killian. He laid her back on the sofa. Gold closed his eyes and put his hand on her head and focused. After a few moments he opened his eyes and looked at everyone.

"I looked through her memories and there are none that have anything with Hook or Sophia. They have been completely erased from her mind. It's like you don't exist in her world." Said Gold, looking at everyone.

Killian looked at Gold. "Gold, do me a favor." Everyone looked at Killian. "What?" he asked. "You can alter memories, right?" Gold nodded. "Then please take away the fact that we told her that she was married to me." Everyone looked at him in shock.

"What? No!" said Mary Margaret. Killian turned to see Emma, sleeping. "Her not knowing who I am, and everything is too much for her. She needs a clean slate. I even said that if giving her up was the way to bring her back, then I would. If it meant that she was alive and around for her children." Killian faced Gold.

"Please, erase me from her mind." He turned around and walked over to her, taking her wedding rings from her finger. "No!" Killian turned to Henry. "You can't just abandon us! You promised that I could always count on you! You can't just leave us!"

Killian walked over to Henry and put a hand on his shoulder. "Henry, I'm not leaving you guys. You still have me. And you always will. But I can't stay here. At least not right now. This is too hard. Yes, it kills me that Emma cannot remember what we had, but it hurts me as well that she is suffering because of her memories being erased."

"I'm still going to be around for you and for Sophia. Please believe me when I say that I am not abandoning you. I will just stay on the Jolly for the time being." Henry nodded. He laid his sleeping sister in her pen and hugged Killian.

Killian wrapped his arm around him and put his chin on his head. "You will always have me, lad. I promise. I am not going anywhere." Henry nodded. Killian pushed him and put his hand on his shoulder.

He turned to face Emma and he walked over to her and he took her hand. "So, go on and erase her memories of me for now. She doesn't need to stress about who she's married to. No matter how much it hurts." He took her wedding rings and put them on the chain around his neck.

He pushed the bangs from Emma's face and he put a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I love you Emma Jones, even if you don't remember it. Goodbye Emma." He backed out of the room. "Killian, Killian wait!" said Mary Margaret. The door closed behind him. Everyone faced Gold.

He sighed deeply. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to alter her memory at all. But he knew that if it was Belle that was like this, he would ask the same thing. It is better letting them live and be happy, instead of being tormented by not being able to remember.

He gently put a hand on her forehead. "You will not remember the last hour of your life. You are living here with your two children and you love it. You don't remember Killian Jones."

"You don't remember that you loved him, or that you were married to him. Even that he is the father of Sophia. You will resume your life from the last moment you remember." He opened his eyes and looked at everyone.

"It is done. Ms. Swan remembers nothing." Mary Margaret shook her head. "This is wrong. We can't just alter her memory. It's wrong. She can't forget her true love." Gold faced her.

"If you believe that your daughter and the Pirate are destined, that they are true love, then believe that they will find a way back to each other. That they will know that love for each other again." Said Gold.

Mary Margaret sighed and looked at him. "So, she knows nothing of Killian? Nothing?" Gold shook his head. "Nothing. As far as he goes, she's a blank slate. She will remember nothing of Pan, of dying, of Killian, nothing. And you can't bring anything up, it will confuse her." They all nodded.

"Now, I believe that we all could use some sleep." Gold turned and took Belle's hand. They arrived at their house. "I can't believe that Killian did that." Said Belle, in shock.

Gold turned to her. "He just gave her up. After everything that they have been through, everything they've been through, they still don't get their happy ending." Gold sighed and took her hand.

"If the roles were reversed, I would have done the same thing." Belle turned to look at him. "I would rather give you up, knowing that you were safe, then to let you constantly be hating yourself for not being able to remember me. I would give you that relief." Belle sighed.

"We have to find a way to fix this Rumple. I feel responsible for her memory loss. You warned me to never look in that wing of your library, and I did anyway. I should have just left it alone." Belle bowed her head in shame. Gold shook his head.

"No, you were only doing what you thought was right. You brought her back to life. You found the answer." Belle looked up at him. "And I couldn't be prouder. Now tomorrow we will figure out what is wrong with Emma's mind. But for now, we need to get some rest." Said Gold. Belle nodded.

Mary Margaret looked at her sleeping daughter. "Snow, it will be okay. She will be okay." She shook her head. "Will she? She has no memory of anything about Killian. Her heart may turn cold and distant again. Killian made all that progress, trying to get her to open up, only for her to lock her heart back up."

David hugged her. "We will figure it out. We always do." Mary Margret sighed and nodded. Killian walked through the dark, wet town. He looked around the dark town, no sound. He walked to his ship and he dragged his feet across the deck.

He collapsed not being able to hold in his pain anymore. He laid on the deck, sobs shaking his body. Emma was alive. But she didn't remember him. But she was **_alive_**. That's enough. Wasn't it?

 ** _Okay, please don't hate me, like I said Emma's journey is nowhere near over. It will take a little more than a spell to bring the Savior back after such a complicated spell to strip her of her magic. So, let me know what you think and leave me a review. I'll try to have another chapter up sometime this week, my schedule is crazy this week so again, I'll try. Thank you so much for your reviews and support!_** ** _UsagiEvans1996_**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 _ **Right before your eyes, I'm breaking**_

 _ **I thought that I could live without you as long as you drew breath. I thought that I could live knowing that you could be a wonderful parent to our kids. But I can't. I can't take this anymore. I can't stand looking at you with love, knowing how much you mean to me. And when you look into my eyes, you are looking at a stranger.**_

 _ **You are looking at someone you only just met. You look at me like we haven't been married for nine months. And it kills me to just look at you. But I can't make myself leave you either. I can't live without ever looking at you again either.**_

 _ **But please Emma Swan, Emma Jones remember me. Remember how much I mean to you. Remember that I mean to you as much as you do to me. Remember me so Sophia can have both of her parents. So that Henry can have a step parent. Please Emma, please come back to me.**_

Killian woke up alone on the ship. It had been ten days since Emma had come back and had remembered nothing. He had told Henry that he needed time. He needed time to come to terms with what had happened. "Hook?" called out a voice.

Killian sighed as he recognized the voice of his father in law. He picked up his lazy body and walked up to deck. "You don't have to yell mate. And I thought that we both agreed that you wouldn't call me Hook anymore. It's not like I have it anymore anyway."

David nodded. "I just wanted to make sure you're alright." Killian turned to face him. "You mean you came to see whether or not I'm going to leave or drink myself into oblivion." David sighed. "Look, I know that this is hard for you. But we are trying to figure out a way to fix this. We are trying to find a way to get her memory back."

Killian looked at him. "Look, magic always comes with a price. Maybe Emma's memory was the prize to bring her back. And besides, I am fine as long as she's alive." David shook his head. "You're lying." Killian glared at him, looking back to the water.

"You're lying. You can't stand that she can't remember you. It's killing you. But you just don't want to admit the fact that its killing you. You want more than anything for her to remember." Killian turned quickly to look at David.

"What do you want me to say!? That it hurts me that Emma can't remember me!? How it kills me that when I look at her from a distance that she will know as nothing more than a stranger. Fine! It kills me! It kills me that not only can't I be the father that Sophia deserves, but I can't even be with my wife!"

"Every time she looks at me from now on, she's going to be looking at a stranger! And it _**kills me**_." Tears fill his eyes. "It kills me that I can't hold my daughter or have a family with my one and only love. There, are you happy!?" David walked over and hugged him.

"We are going to figure this out, Killian. We are going to get her memory back, and you are both going to have the happy ending that you both deserve. Please, have hope." Killian's sobs shook them both. "I'm running out of hope, mate." He said brokenly.

David pushed him away to look at his son in law. "We are going to fix this. We are going to be a family again." Killian sniffled and nodded. "Is this a bad time?" They turned to Gold. They both shook their heads. "What is it Gold? Have you found something to fix Emma?" asked David.

Gold nodded. "As a matter of fact, I have." He turned to face Killian. "There was a time that Emma realized just how much she loved you as much as you love her. Do you remember that time?" asked Gold. Killian thought about it.

"Yeah, the time that Cruella shot and killed me." Gold nodded. "Exactly. The moment that your life was taken, Emma realized just how much she loved you. And how much you meant to her. I have an idea. We can manipulate her mind just enough to have her think that I am nothing but a villain."

"Then I will attack you, and I'll stop your heart." David shook his head. "Wait, you think that by _**killing**_ Killian, that will jumpstart her memories? What if it doesn't work? Will Killian just be dead?" Gold shook his head.

"No, it will be much like the sleeping curse that was used on your wife. Only with this one, I will be the one who controls it." David sighed deeply and looked at Killian. "What do you think?" he asked. Killian sighed deeply and looked at them both. "I think that I want to get my wife back. I want to raise my daughter and be with my family."

He faced Gold. "I'll do it." Gold nodded. "Alright. We just have to manipulate her mind just a tad. Just enough to make me a villain." They all nodded. "She should be home." Said David. Gold nodded. They went to the house.

David knocked on the door. "Hey dad, what's up?" David smiled. "Gold just wanted to talk to you." Emma nodded and opened the door wider. Emma looked at Killian and she gave him a smile. "Who is this?" asked Emma, looking at Killian. His heart broke.

"This is my friend, Killian." Said David. Emma smiled at Killian. Gold snapped his fingers and Emma dropped to her knees. Killian turned to face Gold. "I thought I told you to warn us next time you do that."

Gold shrugged. "Put her on the sofa." Henry came out. "What are you guys doing?" They turned to look at Henry. "We may have found a way to bring back Emma's memory. Where is Sophia?" asked Killian. "She's in her room, sleeping." Said Henry.

Killian walked up the stairs and he cracked open the door. He walked quietly to the crib and looked in. There she was, his beautiful daughter. Those ten days felt like months. He hadn't seen his beautiful daughter in that long.

He prayed that he could hold her again and watch her grow up. "Killian, come on we are going to start this." Whispered David. Killian turned and nodded. David walked next to him. "Don't worry, it won't be long before you can see her again." He said, putting his hand on Killian's shoulder.

"Aye, I hope not." They walked back downstairs. "Okay, her mind is manipulated. When she wakes up, she'll think of as nothing more than a villain." They all nodded. Gold left. Soon after, Emma woke up. "Dad?" asked Emma.

David walked over to her. "Hey, you just fell asleep. Everything is okay." Emma nodded, sitting up. "Is Sophia still down?" Killian nodded with a smile. "Aye the princess is still sleeping soundly." Emma looked at him questionably.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" she asked. David cleared his throat. "Sorry, this is my friend." Killian walked over and held out his hand. "My name is Killian Jones. I am a captain of a ship." Emma nodded. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Emma Swan."

Kilian's heart broke, but he smiled through it. "It's nice to meet you, Swan." Emma looked at him questionably. "What did you just call me?" Killian looked at her. "Swan. I'm sorry, is that okay?" Emma nodded.

"Yeah, but it feels like I have been called that by you before. It's almost like déjà vu." Killian smiled. Emma shook her head. "But you couldn't have called me that, because you are just meeting me. And I don't remember ever meeting you."

Killian smiled and nodded. "Aye. That's right. Well, it is certainly nice to meet you, Swan." Emma smiled. Gold poofed into the room. Emma jumped up and she had her magic ready. "Gold, what the hell are you doing here!?" She spits out angrily.

Gold smiled. "I'm just here to finally kill me a captain." Emma gasped. "What? You know Gold?" asked Emma. Killian nodded. "Aye, he killed someone close to me." Gritted out Killian. "Let him go, Gold. He is innocent in this. This is between you and me."

Gold smiled. "Why do you care so much for someone that you only just met?" Emma shook her head. "I don't know, but my body is telling me that I can't let you hurt him. For some reason, I can't NOT protect him. So, let him go."

Gold laughed. "You feel a connection to someone like him. But you have never met him." Emma shook her head. "That doesn't matter. Just please, don't hurt him, please." She begged. Gold laughed. He looked at Killian.

"Sorry." He whispered. Killian nodded slightly. Gold snapped his fingers and Killian dropped. " _ **NO**_!" yelled Emma, running over to Killian. "No, please. Please, Killian, come back to me. Killian! Killian come back to me!"

Sobs shook her body. "I don't understand. Why am I crying? Why do I care so much for him?" she asked, looking at Gold. "Come on, Savior. Remember. Open your mind and remember. _**Remember**_." Said Gold. She looked from Gold to Killian.

Tears ran down her face. She looked down on his neck, to the chain that he wore around his neck, the chain that held her wedding bands. She picked it up with a shaky hand. "What is this? Why do I remember these?" she asked, looking at Gold.

"I don't know, why would you recognize these rings?" Emma screamed. "I don't know! What twisted game are you playing with me Gold!? Who the hell is this!?" She cried. " _ **Remember**_ Savior. Come on, open your mind. Can you really tell me that you don't remember this man?" asked Gold.

Emma looked down at Killian. "Now come on, _**focus**_." She looked at Gold. "Please Emma." She turned to her father. "Please, focus. Trust Gold." Emma sighed, and she closed her hand around the rings on the chain. She closed her eyes. "Now clear your mind. And _**Remember**_." Said Gold.

 _ **You traded your ship for me?"**_

" _ **Aye."**_

" _ **There's not a day that will go by that I won't think of you."**_

" _ **Good."**_

" _ **So, when I win your heart Emma. And I will win it. It will not be because of any trickery."**_

 _ **Emma stood in her wedding dress, looking at Killian. "I didn't have a normal life growing up, or the ideal one. I didn't believe in fairytales and happy endings. And I never knew the man that I met in that village would one day be the love of my life."**_

" _ **Killian, you are the most selfless man I have ever known. Once again, I didn't believe in fairytales until you were written into mine. I love you Killian Jones. And I'm ready to spend forever with you.**_

 _ **"I never thought I could be happy again after losing so much. Over a century of misery was over the moment I saw this amazing, strong woman. I knew the first time I saw you that I would love you, you have this fire that will never burn out."**_

" _ **And that fire in you Emma Swan, made me love you even more. I want to thank you for pulling me from that darkness. My beautiful love, you make me strong. My love, I'm in love with you. And I'm ready for forever with you."**_

She remembered the first day that she met Killian, holding a dagger to his throat. She remembered the anxiety that she felt as she walked down the aisle to her love. She remembered dancing her first dance as husband and wife with Killian.

Emma remembered the pain that she felt as Sophia made her appearance into the world. She remembered looking into the tear-filled eyes of her husband as she told him goodbye and she hoped that her husband and children were living a happy life. She remembered. She was married to the love of her life. She was married to Killian Jones. And she loved every moment of her life with him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 _ **You're never gonna be alone**_

Emma's eyes shot open. She looked around. Her eyes rested on Killian. She looked down at him in a __panic. "Killian? Killian? Wake up! Killian!" She yelled, panicked. She looked at the others. "What the hell happened to him!? Who did this to him!?" Gold walked over to her. "Do you remember?" Emma looked at him.

"I remember, everything. Killian and I are married. And we had Sophia. And I had to sacrifice my magic to make sure that they were all alive. Now please, what is wrong with Killian? Why isn't he breathing?" She asked in a panic.

Gold walked over to Killian and put a hand on his chest. Suddenly Killian gasped awake, shooting up. He looked over at Emma. "Swan, are you alright? Do you know who I am?" he asked, softly. Emma put her hand on his cheek and their foreheads touched.

"Yes, Killian Jones. I remember everything. I love you so much." She whispered. Killian gave her a gentle kiss. "I love you, my beautiful wife." Emma smiled, tears filling her eyes.

"I am so sorry. For everything. I just couldn't live with myself if Pan killed either of you. I couldn't let him kill you. I am so sorry baby." She whispered.

Killian shook his head. "I am very hurt about you doing that, but I can't be angry at you right now. I have you back. I have my beautiful wife back and I couldn't be happier." Emma laughed, and she kissed him. She got up and hugged Henry.

"Thanks for taking care of them kid." She said with a smile. Henry hugged his mother tightly. "I'm so glad that you're back. And you remember everything." Emma smiled. "Where is Sophia? I don't remember anything after I went to Neverland."

Henry smiled. "She's in the nursery, sleeping." Emma nodded. With a goodbye hug and kiss from her father and a thank you to Gold, Emma spent the day with her family, still trying to wrap her head around the past week and a half.

Emma gazed at the water, her husband standing next to her. She turned, and she hugged Killian tightly. She looked down and saw his chain. "You have my wedding bands?" she asked, looking in his eyes. "Yeah, when your memory was gone, I didn't want to stress you out about not remembered me."

Emma looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean? What did you have them do? Did you have them take my memory of not remembering who you were?" Killian nodded. "Yeah, I couldn't bear you stressing out and feeling guilt about not being able to remember."

Emma shook her head. "That wasn't your call to make. It's my mind." Said Emma, getting angry. "Look we have been together for less than five minutes, can we please not fight?" asked Killian.

"This isn't just something that we forget and move on from. You messed with my head. You had Gold erase my memory of you." Killian sighed. "Yeah, because I didn't want you to feel the pain of not being able to remember. I was trying to look out for you." Said Killian.

"And I don't see why you are so angry about this. I have forgiven you for what you did at Neverland. You can forgive me for this." Emma shook her head. "No, this is different. I didn't _**warp**_ your memory." Killian shook his head angrily.

"No, you just sacrificed yourself without telling me _**again**_. You kept a secret from me _**again**_. You lied to my face and told me that you were going to be okay and you were going to live _**again**_. Forgive me for looking out for you!"

Emma turned and looked at him. "I don't need you to look out for me! I am a grown woman. I don't need you to make decisions like this because you didn't want me to feel pain. Well guess what Killian, pain is a part of me."

"And if you don't like it then I don't know why you even married me." Killian walked up to her. "I married you because I _**love**_ you. I love every part of you. I did this for you. And I don't find it right that you are pissed at me about something like this. I did this to make sure that you didn't feel the pain."

Emma shook her head. "I can handle the pain that comes with not remembering you." Killian shook his head, and walked toward the window, looking at the water. "I don't think you could." Emma looked at him in shock.

"What? What is this pain that you wanted to protect me from!?" Killian turned around quickly. "The pain _**I**_ felt! You didn't feel the pain that I felt when I held you dying in my arms. When you went limp in my arms."

"When you told me goodbye, and I realized that I had to raise Sophia alone! The pain that was looking at you and seeing my wife and the mother of my child. But there you were, standing there looking at me like a stranger."

"Because that's what I was! I wasn't your husband or the father of your daughter! I was the stranger that you never met before! I didn't want you to feel the pain and confusion that came with trying to remember me!"

"You were hysterical, trying to figure out who I was!" Emma looked at him, not saying a word. "So, the next time you want to get mad at me for looking out for you, make sure that you have the facts!" Killian stormed out of the house, toward the water.

Emma sat on the sofa and she put her head in her hand. What the hell was that? She had never gotten into a fight this bad with Killian. She never heard him raise his voice that loud either. Cries came from upstairs.

Emma sighed, and headed to the nursery. "Hey Princess, it's okay." Said Emma, picking up Sophia. She got her a bottle and she walked downstairs and she stared at her love on the dock. She sighed and looked at Sophia.

"Why don't we take you to daddy? He hasn't seen you in so long." She walked slowly outside. Killian didn't turn to look at her. "She woke up, I figured you would like to see her." She said. Killian turned and looked at Emma. His eyes dropped and looked at Sophia.

He gently took her from her mother and hugged her. "Hello, my princess. I have missed you so." He said, rocking back and forth slowly. Sophia picked up her hand and put it on his face. Killian smiled and kissed her hand gently. "I love you Sophia, more than you know." He said gently, looking into her eyes. Killian looked at Emma with a slight frown. "I love you Swan. Know that." Tears filled her eyes and she nodded. "I know you do. And I love you, more than you could ever know."

"I'm sorry for getting angry. And I am so sorry for the pain that I caused you. I lied to you. I kept secrets from you. And I am so sorry. I promise you I will never lie or keep secrets from you again, I love you Killian. I need you. So please, forgive me for what I have done."

Killian sighed deeply. "I forgive you Emma. But you can't keep doing this. You have to think of the children and me. And you have to lean on me. You don't have to be alone in your quests. And you are so loved by many."

"You can't just throw your life away just because you are a hero. Yes, you may be the only Savior, but you are surrounded by family and heroes that are willing to stand by you. You can't just assume that you are alone, because you aren't."

Emma nodded. "I know. I'm just scared. I don't think that I will get my happy ending. Look at what has happened already. You were killed, Sophia was kidnapped and sacrificed. I died. We have been separated more than once."

"I don't know if I even deserve a happy ending." She bowed her head and she cried. "Emma Swan," She picked her head up. Killian put his hand on her cheek. "If _**anyone**_ deserves their happy ending, it's you. You have sacrificed so much for everyone."

"You have saved countless lives. You deserve this. You deserve to be happy. With or without me." Emma gasped and leaned in and kissed him. "I will only be happy if I have you by my side. I love you Killian Alexander Jones. And I am never letting you go, again. You are stuck with me forever."

Killian chuckled. He leaned in, so their foreheads were touching. "That's good. That's the forever that I want. I want forever with you. I want to spend an eternity with you, Emma. You are everything to me. I love you, and I can't think of a better way to spend forever."

Emma smiled, and she kissed him sweetly. They separated and he out his around her waist. Henry walked out and joined his family. Emma laid her head on his shoulder and they watched the sunset with their kids. Yeah, maybe it was finally time to be happy, and to have the happy ending that they all deserved.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

 _ **The girl with a broken smile**_

 _ **I want to thank all my reviewers especially LizPotter17 for your amazing reviews. I am so glad that you are enjoying the story! Enjoy!**_

 _ **I once thought that I was destined to be alone. That I lived in a place where no one loved me and that I would never love again. From the childhood I lived to the pain that I felt when I was a teenager. To the pain I felt when I was an adult.**_

 _ **But then I realized something. The pain didn't define me. The pain didn't dictate to me that this was my life. That my life was going to be this pain forever. No, I am the author of my story and I will be damned if someone would ever tell me otherwise. I am the Savior. But not only that, I am a mother, a wife, a daughter, and a friend. My name is Emma Jones. This is my life. And I am going to live it the way I choose.**_

Emma opened her eyes and she looked at her husband, sleeping soundly beside her. His face was relaxed, and his breathing was even. She smiled as he slightly snored. She wondered what she did to deserve the amazing family that she finally had.

She slipped out of the bed and headed downstairs after checking on Sophia and Henry. She started to make breakfast for her family. The bacon sizzled in the pan as she whipped up the eggs and the pancake batter.

Emma finished breakfast and she headed back upstairs. She walked into Henry's room. "Wake up, kid. There's breakfast on the table for you." Henry's eyes opened, and he smiled as his mother. He sat up. "How are you feeling mom?" asked Henry.

She turned to face him from his bedroom door. "I am okay, Henry. I promise. I'm okay. If all of you are okay, then I am okay." Henry nodded. "Okay, mom. Want me to get Sophia?" Emma shook her head.

"She's still sleeping. Just go downstairs and fix yourself your hot chocolate." Henry nodded. Emma headed to her bedroom and she smiled as Killian continued to sleep. She walked over to him quietly and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

Kilian's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at her with a smile. "Am I dreaming?" he asked. Emma sat down next to him and he sat up, looking at her. "No, I am really here. I'm here and I am never letting you go again." Said Emma.

Killian leaned over and gave her a kiss. Emma smiled. "I made some breakfast. Let's go eat." Said Emma with a smile. Killian nodded. The family enjoyed their breakfast. They decided to spend the day in the house. Just family time.

"What movie do you want to watch next?" asked Henry. "How about the _Princess Bride_?" asked Killian. Emma looked at him with a smile. "What? I like the movie." Said Killian with a laugh. Emma laughed with him.

Emma looked down at Sophia in her arms. "Daddy is a hopeless romantic." She said with a smile. "Well, someone has to." He said with a laugh. Emma picked up her head and looked at Killian with a laugh.

"I suppose." Said Emma. They watched the movie together. Emma nodded off as they decided to watch _Van Helsing_. Killian smiled and gently took Sophia from her arms.

 _ **Emma was running through the streets of Storybrooke, a shadowed figure following her at lightning speed. Emma ran as fast as she could, her lungs feeling like they were going to burst. Suddenly the hooded figure appeared in front of her. She skidded to a stop. She raised her hand to defend herself. But nothing happened. No magic came out. She gasped and looked at the figure.**_

 _ **The figure walked closer to her. She backed away from it. "Swan!" yelled Killian. She turned and looked at him and there he stood with Henry. "Run! Run!" yelled Henry. Suddenly the figure appeared in front of them. "No! Take me! Don't hurt them!" yelled Emma.**_

 _ **The figure disappeared and reappeared in front of Emma. He grabbed her by the throat, her gasping for breath. "You are already dead. It is the fate of the Savior. You are born to sacrifice yourself for them. And you will die for others."**_

" _ **That is the curse that comes with being the Savior. Beware Savior. Your definite end is coming soon. And you wont be able to stop it." Said a distorted voice. Emma looked down, trying to look at the figure's face. It was a void.**_

" _ **Who are you?" She choked out. "Your worst nightmare." He hissed, sending chills up Emma's spine. The figure expanded, covering Emma. "Emma!" She could hear Killian scream.**_

Emma shot up. She looked over and saw Killian looking at her worriedly. "Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded. "Yeah, just a bad dream. I think it's just a side effect of dying for a few days." She said.

Killian nodded. "As long as you're sure." Emma nodded. "I promise." Killian nodded. "Alright, well your parents called, they wanted to give you a day to rest but now they want to throw you a dinner party at Granny's. They want to celebrate that you are back."

Emma nodded with a sigh. "Okay, let's go." She said, getting off from the sofa. As Emma drove to Granny's there was something about that dream that she couldn't shake. Could it be true? Could it be the fate of all Saviors? Or is it from her being dead?

"Swan?" Emma snapped out of it. She looked at Killian. "Where did you go?" asked Killian. Emma sighed. "I don't know. I haven't been sleeping well. But I will get better. I just have to adjust." She said. Killian nodded.

"Please tell me if there is anything I can do for you. Know that you are not alone." Emma nodded. "I am fine, really. There's nothing wrong." Killian nodded. "Well, let's go." They headed in and they were surprised with a giant feast.

Everyone was there. Emma smiled as she walked over to her parents, hugging them both. "Emma." She turned to Granny. "I didn't want to finish it until I knew the princess' name." Granny handed her a box.

Emma sat down and opened the box and she looked up at Granny with a smile. It was a blanket much like her baby blanket with Sophia's name embroidered in the fabric. "Oh Granny, it's beautiful. Thank you so much." She said, giving her a hug.

Killian walked over with Sophia and he wrapped her in the blanket. "It's perfect." Said Killian with a smile. Emma enjoyed her time with her family and friends. She was genuinely happy. Emma looked around the table.

Granny, Mary Margaret, David, the dwarves, Regina, Robin, Henry, Roland, Sophia, Killian. She was home. She was happy. She prayed that the dream that she had had nothing to do with her future. She had been through enough.

She had been through enough pain. She deserved this. She deserved her family. Yes, she was the Savior, but she was not destined to share the fate of Saviors if there is such a thing. She is going to live her life on _**her**_ terms. And to hell with anyone who said otherwise.

 _ **Okay, I am pulling an idea from the sixth season of OUAT. If you haven't already seen it, then I am sorry for the spoilers. Just stop here if you don't want to have a spoiler from the sixth season. Thank you so much for the amazing reviews. Please leave another if you want! Thanks again!**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 _ **Empty as the Sky**_

Emma jumped awake again, trying to calm herself. The nightmare still fresh in her mind. She looked over and Killian was still sleeping soundly. She sighed and walked through the house and she found herself in Sophia's room.

She walked in and saw that Sophia was sleeping soundly. She sighed and watched as she slept. Emma walked to the window and she watched the wind blow through the trees. "Emma?" She turned and saw Killian standing there in the doorway.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly as he walked over to her. "Yeah, just couldn't sleep. I wanted to check up on Sophia, make sure that she was okay." Killian wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Are you having nightmares again? You have had them a lot lately." Emma sighed and nodded. "What are they about? Do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head. "No, it's nothing. Just dreams." Killian sighed and nodded.

"As you wish." He said, kissing the side of her neck. "Why don't you go ahead and try to get some more sleep. You look tired." Said Killian. She shook her head. "No, it's fine. I'm not really tired." Killian shook his head.

"You're lying to me." She looked at him. "What are you talking about? I'm not sleepy." Killian shook his head. "I know you Emma. You are having nightmares for a reason. And you won't tell me why." Emma scoffed and walked out of Sophia's room, Killian following her out.

"What, I don't tell you about my dreams and now suddenly I'm lying to you? What the hell is that?" she said angrily. "You are keeping something from me. I know you Emma. You are not as good at hiding your feelings as you think you are."

Emma rolled her eyes and walked off. "I don't have to tell you everything. So, I have nightmares, its no big deal. Everyone has them." Killian took her hand. "Your nightmares are different. Your nightmares come true most of the time. Think about all the nightmares that you had with Pan taking Sophia."

Emma sighed and looked up into his eyes. "There's nothing to worry about. I'm fine. We are all fine. Now come on, let's go and get some more sleep before Sophia wakes up." Killian sighed, defeated. "Aye." They headed back to their room and they fell back asleep.

" _ **Wait! Please don't do this! Don't hurt them!" Begged Emma as the hooded figure came at her husband and children. "Please! Take me! Take me instead!" She begged. The hooded figure walked over to her slowly.**_

" _ **You are destined to die for them Savior. You are going to die for them. That is the fate off all Saviors. You are going to sacrifice your life, so they can live."**_

" _ **Your family will be your downfall. If you stay with your family, you will die soon. You will die protecting those you love. Your children, your husband, your parents, your friends." Emma backed away from the hooded figure.**_

" _ **Who the hell are you!?" she demanded. The hooded figure looked straight at her. Emma couldn't see anything. A face, eyes. Nothing. "Why are you doing this?" The hooded figure grabbed her by the throat. "Because your destiny doesn't have a happy ending in it. Your destiny like any other Savior is to die at my hand."**_

" _ **We will fight. And you will die, Emma Swan. You are going to share the same fate as any other Savior of any other world. You better enjoy what little time you have left. You aren't going to see your daughter take her first steps, hear her first words. You are going to DIE!" He yelled, choking her. Emma tried to claw the hand from around her throat.**_

" _ **Please." She choked out.**_ Emma gasped awake and she looked around. She was alone in the room. She walked through the house and she peeked into Sophia's room and she smiled. Killian was standing by the window, feeding her.

She walked quietly back to their room and she grabbed a shower. Emma came out of the shower and gasped at what she saw. There was a mark on her throat. In the shape of a hand. It was as if the figure really did try to choke her.

She leaned into the mirror and she gently touched the mark, wincing slightly at the stinging pain in her neck. There was a knock on the door. "Emma? Are you alright? You're awfully quiet." Emma gasped slightly and breathed deeply.

"Killian, do you have Sophia with you? Aye." Said Killian. "Give her to Henry. I need to talk to you." Killian's heart sped up. "Alright, give me one moment." He walked away. Emma took a deep breath as she changed into her sweatpants and her shirt.

She walked back out and sat on the bed. Killian walked back over to her and took her hand. "Emma, you're scaring me. What's up?" he asked. Emma sighed. "These nightmares. They aren't like normal nightmares, like you said."

"In my nightmares there is a hooded figure and he threatens you. He almost kills you and Henry. I beg him to stop. He then comes at me and attacks me. He tells me that I am going to suffer the destiny of being a Savior. Apparently, I will share the safe fate as any Savior in any world." Killian's brows furrowed.

"Has the figure said what it is?" Emma nodded. "He says it's death." Killian shook his head. "No, no, no, no, _**no**_!" he shot up and he started to pace the room. "You just came back! I won't let whatever this creature is take you form us again! I _**won't**_!"

Emma sighed. "The last one I had, he attacked me and tried to choke me. And…" Emma moved her hair to the side and took the shirt from her neck. Killian sat down and looked at her neck and gasped. "Oh, my god." He said, gently touching her bruised neck.

"I didn't have the mark until after I woke up from the latest nightmare." Killian took her hand. "We have to tell someone. Talk to Regina, or Gold. We must talk about it to someone. We have to save you." Emma looked at him.

"What if this really is my fate Killian? What is I am destined to die by whatever this creature is? What if I am supposed to die so that the rest of the people of Storybrooke can live and be happy?" Killian shook his head. "No, I _**refuse**_ to believe that this is your fate."

"Your fate is to be a wonderful mother to those children." Emma looked at him. "Is it?" he looked at her in shock. "The creature or figure or whatever you want to call it knew Sophia by name. It knew that I wouldn't live to see her first steps or hear her first words."

"Maybe this is my destiny. My destiny is to die for those I am made to protect. Maybe my death means that you all live your lives." Killian shook his head. "I'm not leaving you! I am not letting this THING take you from any of us. You will see our daughter walk. You will hear our daughter talk. You are going to grow old with me and we are going to enjoy our life. You just have to have faith."

Emma sighed and looked into his eyes. "Killian, I am out of faith." She said brokenly. Killian shook his head and hugged her tightly. "Please don't run out of faith. Please. Keep your chin up and keep your faith. You can't give up. You have to keep fighting. _**Please.**_ " He begged.

Emma hugged him tightly and she cried. "I don't want to leave you. I want to stay with you. But I fear so much that it's not meant for me." She said brokenly. Killian held his wife, feeling her tears soak his shirt. Killian let some fall from his own, them falling into her hair. No, they weren't going to give up. They were going to get their happy ending. And he was going to make dammed sure of that.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 _ **You don't realize how loved you are**_

"So you're having nightmares and your nightmares are physical?" asked Regina, confusion in her voice. Everyone was called to Emma and Killian's house. Emma nodded. "It started when I came back from the dead. I figured that it was me trying to get used to being alive again. But when they started to happen every night, I knew it wasn't just that."

"What exactly happens to you in these dreams?" asked Gold. "Henry, Killian, and Sophia are there. This figure or creature go to attack them. I beg the creature to not harm them. It suddenly appears and it's voice is distorted. It tells me that I will face the same fate as every other Savior. And the fate is death."

The whole room was quiet. Even Sophia made no noise. "Are you sure that you aren't just maybe having bad dreams." Emma looked at Killian and looked at everyone. "There is something else." Killian nodded as she looked back at him.

She moved her hair and she pulled the neck of her shirt from her neck. Everyone gasped. Gold walked over and looked at her. "Does it hurt?" he asked. She shook her head. "Not really. But the last nightmare I had, it tried to choke me to death. I woke up and when I went into the bathroom, it was there."

Regina walked closer to Emma and looked at her neck. "I have never seen this before. A villain that attacks through dreams. I have never heard of that. And what is this thing that wants her?" asked Regina. Belle stood up.

"I will go and look through books to see if we can figure out what this thing is." They all nodded. Emma sat on the sofa. She picked up Sophia from her parents and she hugged her tightly, putting her other arm around Henry.

"I wish there was something I could do." Said Henry, sadly. Emma kissed the side of his head. "Just be here. Just be here to protect your sister." Henry nodded. "I will, I promise." She could feel her son crying. She wrapped her arm around him tighter.

"I love you all." She said, tears filling her eyes. She looked at her parents. "I'm sorry." They shook their heads. "You have nothing to be sorry for." Emma smiled slightly. She kissed Sophia's head as she rocked her daughter.

Everyone went their separate ways, trying to figure out how to save Emma from whatever it was. Emma was watching her kids play. Henry was making noises, causing Sophia to smile and make noises. Fear and sadness crept into her heart.

She feared that what the figure said was true. She wouldn't see Sophia's first steps. Hear her first words. She wouldn't be able to grow old with Killian. She only hoped that if something did happen to her, that Killian would find someone else. Someone else to make him happy. Someone else that could take care and love her kids.

"Emma." Said Killian, gently. She turned her head and she looked at him. "Are you alright?" She nodded. "As alright as I can be." Killian hugged her tight and kissed her head. "I love you so much Emma. Please don't give up. We are all trying to figure out what's going on."

Emma nodded against his chest. "I am going to go and make some lunch for everyone. Why don't you go and play with Sophia?" She said with a smile. Killian nodded. "Aye, maybe we can put a movie in while She's laying on the blanket with Henry." Emma smiled and nodded.

She walked into the kitchen and she started getting plates down. She put it on the counter and suddenly she was overcome with visions.

" _ **You are going to share the same fate as all Saviors, you are going to be dead before your kids grow up. You will never see her walk, hear her words, you'll never get to grow old with your little husband. You will be DEAD!"**_

Emma fell to her knees, the plates hitting the ground, crashing. Killian rushed over. "Emma!?" he asked, looking at her. She gasped and opened her eyes. She looked up at Killian. He kneeled down in front of her.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Emma breathed heavily as Killian helped her up. He knees gave out. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, are you alright?" he asked, trying to keep her upright. "I….I think so." She said, still breathing heavily.

Killian sat her on the sofa. Henry sat on his knees. Killian kneeled in front of her. "What happened?" Emma took a deep breath. "I went to get the plates and I suddenly had like a vision of some kind. It was the creature and he was talking to me. But he was talking to me directly. Like he was standing in front of me."

Killian's heart sped up. "Okay, let's go and get Regina or Gold." Emma shook her head. "No, they are already doing whatever they can. We can't be breathing down their necks." Killian sighed. "Aye, you're right. Why don't we get some Granny's? I'll go and pick it up?" asked Killian.

Emma nodded. "Sounds like a plan." Killian walked over to the phone and called Granny's. Henry put Sophia in her playpen and he sat next to his mom. "Are you okay, mom?" he asked, taking her hand. She nodded. "Yeah, I'll be alright."

"We aren't giving up. So, don't you give up either. You have to believe that we are going to find a way to help you. And you are going to live to know Sophia, and you will watch me graduate." Emma nodded, and tears filled her eyes.

She hugged her son tightly, kissing his head. "I won't give up Henry. I will keep my head up and keep my faith up. I will make sure that I keep my head up for all of you." Henry separated from her and looked at her.

"You can't just be doing this for us. You have to do it for you too. You have to believe. You have to know that we are going to fix this. And we are going to live together, and Sophia and I are going to graduate, and you are going to grow old with Killian."

"This is your life. And you deserve your happy ending. And whoever or whatever this villain is, we are going to defeat him, and you are going to live." Emma nodded. She kissed her son on the head. "I love you so much Henry." Henry smiled and hugged his mother tightly. "I love you too Mom, so much."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 _ **Is this destiny?**_

 _ **Okay guys, so sorry for the wait. Also just wanted to let you know that there are spoliers from the sixth season of OUAT. So please if you dont want it to be ruined for you, then dont read further. PopPotter, yes and no as far as the finale of this fic. So leave me a review and let me know what you guys think!**_

 _ **A/N: The bold print is the vision. I don't want to make this confusing for you guys.**_

Killian came back with lunch and they ate. They decided to watch a movie. Throughout the movie, Killian gazed at his beautiful wife. He prayed that they could find out a way to save her. She had to be here. He couldn't lose her again.

Emma looked over at her husband as they watched the movie. She could see the worry and fear in his eyes. Seh was scared too. She wanted more than anything to just be normal and have her happily ever after with Killian.

Emma focused back on the movie and she started to zone out. She wondered what kind of people her children would grow up to be. What would Henry do once he was out of school? She wished that she could be there to help her daughter through her first heartbreak.

She wished she could be there when Killian becomes too overprotective when Sophia goes out on her first date. She wondered what would happen to Killian if she wasn't around. Would he find someone else to love?

Truth was, she hoped. She hoped that if she wasn't around, he found someone else to love. She didn't want him to be alone forever. "Emma, are you with us?" asked Killian. Emma snapped out of it.

She looked over at her husband. "Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking." Henry goes up. "I'm going to go and watch a movie in my room." Emma nodded. "I'll make dinner in a bit." Henry nodded. Henry walked away and Emma laid her head on Killian's shoulder.

"Are you doing okay, love?" asked Killian. She nodded. "Yeah, just a little wiped out." She gasped as another vision hit her. "Emma?" asked Killian. Emma couldn't open her eyes. _**She was face to face with the figure and it took out a sword. Emma backs away from the figure. The figure plunges the sword into her chest.**_

 _ **Emma could taste the blood in her mouth. She could feel the blood running down her shirt. "Emma! Emma, come back to me!" begged Killian.**_ Emma gasped awake and looked over at Killian. She walked up and picked up her crying daughter.

She turned and looked at Killian. She had fear all over her face. And that scared Killian. Emma never showed her emotions like that. "Emma? Are you alright?" Emma took in a deep shaky breath.

"I don't know." She said, lowly. She sat down on the sofa and she looked at her daughter. "These visions are getting worse, and more violent. We have to figure this out." She said, looking up at Killian. He nodded.

Gold knocked on the door. "You called?" he asked. Killian nodded, letting him in Belle in. "What can I do for you Emma?" asked Gold. Emma took a deep breath. "I need your help." Gold raised an eyebrow.

"Why not ask your mother? Or Regina?" Emma shook her head. "No, I need you to keep this from them for the time being. They are already worried enough. Please." Gold nodded. "What is it?"

Emma took a deep breath and told Gold everything that happened. "So you are now having these visions or dreams awake? You are having the more frequently?" Emma nodded. "Is there any way that you can help me?"

Gold sighed. "There is one way." He looked at them. "I can give you some dream dust. I can give myself some too. We will both be in a dream realm. _**Your**_ dream realm. And maybe we can travel through your vision and maybe figure who or what this figure is."

"But it won't be easy. You might feel the effects of your vision. Such as injuries or feelings." Emma nodded. "I'll do it. I'll do whatever I have to do to keep my family and myself safe." Gold nodded. He held out his hand and a bottle appeared in his hand.

He sprinkled out some dust on his hand. He looked at Emma. He threw it at her. Emma dropped. Killian caught her quickly. He laid her head down on his lap. Gold sat on the ground and sprinkled some on himself.

He fell backward. Belle laid his head on her lap. Emma opened her eyes and she stood up. She was in the square. "Of all places in your dream world, it has to be Storybrooke?" asked Gold, walking to her.

 _ **"Please! Don't do this!"**_ Emma and Gold turned and saw Emma standing behind the figure. _**"Don't hurt them! Kill me! Take me!" Emma yelled. "Emma, run!" begged Killian. "Hey, I am the one that you want. Leave them alone. They have nothing to do with this!" yelled Emma.**_

Gold and Emma sat behind a car. _**The figure turned and looked dead at Emma. "Yeah, take me. Leave them be. They are innocent. You have who you want. You don't need anyone else." The figure took a step.**_

Gold and Emma looked at each other and back at the scene in front of them. _**Suddenly the figure appeared directly in front of Emma. The villain was still covered with a hood. "You are destined to die for them, Savior. You are going to suffer the very same fate that every Savior before you have suffered."**_

 _ **"You are going to die, Savior. That is your fate. You can die, so they can live. Your family will be your downfall. Your precious children will grow up without you. Your pathetic husband will die alone."**_

 _ **The figure unsheathed a sword. "NO!" yelled Killian. He struggled against David. Emma tried to summon her magic, but it was too late. "You lose Emma. Time for you to die. Time for you to join the others."**_

 _ **The figure plunged the sword into her chest. She dropped to the ground of the asphalt. Her blood started to stain the asphalt.**_ Gold took a step closer to the scene in front of them. "I know that figure. I can't explain it, but it feels familiar." said Gold, taking another step.

 _ **"I told you, Savior. You won't see your daughter or son grow up. You will die before Sophia even takes her first steps or says her first words. You are nothing more than another Savior. You are NOTHING."**_ Emma looked over at her family as they watched her body bleed in the street.

 _ **Henry was clutching to Killian. David had his head bowed. She looked at her husband's face. His face had so much pain in it. Tears streamed his face. Killian broke away from Henry and dragged his feet as he walked to her body.**_

 _ **He dropped to his knees and put a shaky hand on her cheek. Loud sobs broke through him as he picked up her bloody, dead body. He held her to him and he cried. "Please, don't take her from us again." he sobbed.**_

Tears filled Emma's eyes as she watched Killian break. Killian looked down at his sleeping wife. "She's crying." he said, lowly. Belle looked over. "She's crying in her sleep. What the bloody hell is happening to her in that realm?"

Tears were streaming down her face. "Whatever is happening in the dream realm is affecting her." said Belle. Killian gently thumbed the tears from her face. Gold continued to walk to the figure. _**The figure stood over Emma and Killian.**_

 _ **The figure pulled the hood from its head.**_ "No." said Gold, lowly. Emma looked over at Gold. "What?" she asked. Gold looked at her. "I know the figure in black." Suddenly Emma woke up. She shot up and looked around. "Emma? Are you alright love?"

She looked over to Killian, her eyes still wet with her tears. She wiped her eyes. Gold woke up as well. He sat up and looked at Emma. "Do you know the figure that is trying to kill me? I saw your face in the dream realm Gold. You know who it is."

"You looked like you had just seen a ghost." Gold sighed. "The figure in your dream is a being known as the Black Fairy. She is the very embodiment of dark magic. She gave birth to dark magic. She is the creator of everything dark."

Killian looked from Emma to Gold. "How do you know so much about this woman?" Gold sighed and looked at everyone. "Because pirate, she is my mother."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 _ **I'll Stand by You**_

 _ **I apologize for the long wait. It's been a rough few weeks. I have a lot of personal problems and other stuff happen, not to mention MAJOR writer's block. I want to do my best to not dissapoint you guys. Leave me a review if you want and let me know what you think. Thanks!**_

"So you're saying that the person that wants to kill Emma is none other than your mother?" asked Killian. Gold sighed and nodded. "She is the very _**being**_ of all things black magic. She gave birth to dark magic."

Killian, Emma, and Belle looked at him. "Yeah, she gave birth to the bloody Dark One." said Killian. "I wasn't _**born**_ the Dark One. I was _**made**_ the Dark One. But she was the one that created the Dark Ones. She was the one that even created the spell that Regina used to separate all of us."

Emma looked at him. "Wait, you're saying that your mother is the one who created the Dark Spell that separated all of us? I thought _**you**_ were the one who created it." Gold shook his head. "No, I stole it from her. I knew this was the only way to get to Baelfire at the time."

Emma nodded. "Okay, so what exactly does she want with me? I haven't even heard of her, let alone met her." Gold sighed and sat on the couch. "The Black Fairy fears everything and anything light. She hates light magic."

"Okay, but there are plenty of people that have magic and they have turned to light magic. Why go after _**just**_ Emma?" asked Killian. They all looked at Gold. "I said that she fears and hates light magic. Now yes, Regina may use her magic for good, but that doesn't mean that she uses light magic."

Gold nodded his head at Emma. "Emma, on the hand was _**born**_ with light magic. She was born with this because she was born the Savior. Whether she embraced her magic or not, she was born with the lightest and purest magic. The magic of true love. Savior's magic."

Emma nodded. "Okay, you said that I can defeat her, how can I?" Gold looked at her. "It won't be easy. She has been around far longer than I. She knows spells and magic that I don't. We will have to duel and make you stronger. Make your magic stronger."

Emma nodded. She looked at Gold. "I am willing to learn. If you want to duel with me, then I will be willing to learn from you." Gold nodded. "Is Sophia at risk?" asked Belle. Killian and Emma looked at him.

Gold shook his head. "No. Not immediately. Sophia would have to grow up and embrace her magic. But she is in no danger right now." Emma nodded. "Protecting our daughter is one of my priorities."

Gold nodded. "We will meet at the sorcerer's mansion at the end of this week. Then from then on, we will duel. Pay attention to your dreams and visions. If you really pay attention you may be able to figure out when she is coming." Emma nodded.

"Thank you." Gold nodded. "I will return home and look wherever I can to find more information on her." said Belle. They nodded. Gold and Belle left. "How much do you really remember about your mother?" asked Belle.

Gold looked at her. "I remember that she left me with my father when I was very young. She left me to practice magic. She used to work with who you know as the blue fairy. She used to be her apprentice."

"She grew impatient with learning from the blue fairy and she turned to forbidden spells. She gave birth to dark magic. Black magic. She became the black fairy the day that she cast a forbidden spell."

"I always had anger toward any fairy, now you know the reason. My mother was one. And she left me to become one, leaving me with a drunk as a father. A man that eventually left me to become a boy and be king of a island in his own way." Belle looked at her husband. She took his hand.

"Despite the childhood that you endured and the parents that you had, you have become a good man." Gold stopped and looked at her. "Have I really Belle?" She looked at him in confusion. "I became a creature of her making. I turned to magic instead of my own flesh and blood, my own son."

Belle rested a hand on his cheek. "Rumple, you have to forgive yourself. Those mistakes are in the past. I believe that Baelfire has forgiven you. You have to forgive yourself. You can't have your mind clouded by your dark past and your mistakes."

"If you allow yourself to dwell on those mistakes and memories, then you won't be able to help Emma to the best of your ability. You need to let this go. Please." Gold turned and looked at her. He nodded. "You are right Belle."

Belle smiled and they continued home. "So you are willing to let the Dark One train you?" asked Killian. Emma nodded. "I don't want to fight about this. Yes, Gold is going to train me. No one knows the Black Fairy more than Gold does. I'm glad that he is willing to teach me."

Killian scoffed. "After everything that he has done, you are willing to let him train you. What if it puts you in a dark place?" Emma looked at him. "Is that lack of faith in Gold or me?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

Killian shook his head. "I don't have lack of faith in you. But I mean we are talking about the _**Dark One**_ training you. What if he darkens your heart?" Emma chuckled hard. "Okay, that was years ago. And even if it did bring me to a dark place, it will give me a chance to watch my kids grow up. It will give me a chance to live in peace with you."

"I am doing this. I am doing this for my family, for you, for our kids. I am doing this so I can be here. And if Gold is the way to do that, then that's what I'll do. I am going to do whatever it takes to be with you."

"You need to grow out of this hatred that you have with Gold. You need to let it go. I know that you guys have both done stuff to the other. But that is in the past. You need to let go of this animosity that you have toward him."

Killian shook his head. "He killed my first love. How do I know that he won't cause the death of my wife? The mother of our kids?" Emma looked at him in anger. "He isn't doing this because he still has a vendetta against you. He is doing this to help me be there for the kids! And it angers me that you think that I couldn't see that if he was a danger to this family."

"Forgive me for not trusting him completely. Forgive me for thinking about the kids." Emma stayed quiet and nodded. "You're right. Because I am doing this for me." She said, tears filling her eyes.

"I love you, Killian. I don't want to lose you, the kids. Ten months of marriage isn't enough for me. I want to be married to you for so much longer. I want to be there when Henry graduates. I want to be there for Sophia when she grows up. I want to be here for all of it. I want that happy ending that I think I deserve."

Killian turned and looked at her. "It scares me everytime I close my eyes. Because I can see a possible future for me. I can see that you are hurt because I couldn't protect myself. I want to be here for you. I know that you are scared about this. I know you are. I can see it in your eyes. But I need you to trust me and believe me when I say that Gold can help us with this. Please."

Killian crossed the room and hugged her tightly. "I am scared. I'm terrified that I can't be here to protect you and our family. I feel so useless because I can't help you like Gold can. I don't think that it is only a vendetta that I have against him. It's also because I am jealous that I can't help you in the way that Gold can."

Emma separated from him and looked at him. "I know that it bothers you that you can't help me with my magic. But you can't let this anger that you have for Gold cloud your judgment." Killian sighed deeply, nodding.

"You're right. I can't allow myself to put you at risk because of my past with Gold. But please be careful." She nodded. "I promise." Killian nodded. "I love you so much." Emma smiled. "And I love you, so much." They shared a kiss.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 _ **This does not define who you are**_

Emma hit the ground again. Killian and Belle looked from Emma to Gold. Emma picked herself back up. "Again." said Emma, readying her magic. Gold and Emma continued to spar. Belle looked at Killian.

"I know that this bothers you. But I hope that you know that Rumple means her no harm. He really just wants to help her." Killian looked at her. "I know. But that doesn't mean I have to like it. I don't like that she's being trained by him."

"But she told me I basically don't have a choice. She is doing this with him whether I am okay with it or not. She believes that Gold is the only one who can help her." They turned back just in time for Emma to hit the ground again. Killian winced. Emma picked herself up and went back at Gold.

"There is something you should know." said Belle. Killian looked at her. "Rumple hates his mother for what she has put him through. And he has a lot of anger toward her. But even with all that anger, all that power, he cannot defeat her. He told me this."

"He is doing this to help Emma, but he also wants to show that Emma is strong enough to end this. Emma can do what he could not. Emma can save people in ways that he cannot. In ways that he wished he could."

Killian sighed deeply. "I don't think it bothers me that Gold is training her so much as what he is training her _**for**_. I fear everyday that she has a vision that it will be the day that she is attacked. And it also bothers me that she refuses to tell her parents. They deserve to know."

Belle sighed. "She must have a reason for not wanting to tell them quite yet. Perhaps she doesn't want to worry them." Killian nodded. "Maybe, but she tells me that in her visions we are all there, including her parents. So she has to tell them some time."

Belle nodded. "She will. When she is ready." Emma blocked spell after spell, jumping out of the way. A spell catches her in the shoulder, and it sends her flying. "Emma!" yelled Killian. Emma hit the ground hard.

Gold walked over to her. "Savior, can you keep going?" he asked. No answer. "Emma?" asked Gold walking closer to her. Killian ran over to her. "What did you do to her?" asked Killian, angrilly. "I did nothing. She must be having another vison."

Killian looked down and her eyes were opened, but not blinking.

 _ **"Please don't do this! Leave them be!" begged Emma. The Black Fairy turned and looked at Emma. She smiled evily. "Please, your family doesn't interest me in the least. It is YOU that I want." Emma took a step. "Then why go near them at all?"**_

 _ **The Black fairy cackled and showed in front of her and she took the sword and plunged it into Emma's chest. Emma choked as her mouth filled with blood. The Black Fairy smiled. "Because as long as I exist, you Saviors cannot. I cannot have an enemy live where they can still threaten me."**_

 _ **She laughed as Emma dropped to her knees. "You should have known better. You don't get a happy ending. You are the Savior Emma. Saviors never have happy endings. You will always die for those you love."**_

 _ **"And believe me, your day is coming soon. I will soon be in your realm and you will die. I look forward to the pain that your family will feel as they watch you die."**_

Emma snapped out of it and shot up. "Emma, are you alright?" asked Killian, putting his hand on her shoulder. "No," She got up and she faced Gold. "Let's go again." Killian stood up and looked at her.

"You need to take a break, Emma. You need to rest." Emma looked at Killian. "I can't. She isn't taking breaks. I can't take them right now. I can't afford to not be ready. The day that she's coming is coming closer. I need to make sure I'm ready."

"Ready for what?" Emma stopped dead and looked at her parents. "What are you doing Emma? What's going on?" asked Mary Margaret. Emma sighed and looked at her parents. "Mom, Dad, what are you doing here? I thought I told you that I was going to be busy with something for the next few days."

They walked closer to her. "Clearly. What are you busy with?" asked Mary Margaret. Emma sighed. "I am just practicing my magic. That's all." Mary Margaret nodded. "So, you are covered in cuts and you look terrified just because you're practicing your magic. And you are also practicing with _**Gold**_ of all people." said her mother.

Emma sighed and looked down. "Look, I can't do this right now, I have to keep going." She turned toward Gold. "Emma, you once got mad at us for keeping secrets from you. And yet here you are doing the same thing." said David.

"Now what is going on with you?" asked David. "Are your visions getting worse?" asked Mary Margaret. Emma looked at her parents. "We know who it is that wants to kill me. It's the Black Fairy. She is destined to kill of the Saviors. She is also Gold's mom."

Her parents looked at Gold in shock. "She is the very birth of dark magic. And right now Emma doesn't stand a chance against her. And my mother won't go easy on her. She will kill her without another thought. And she is going to come here. She is going to use everyone Emma loves against her."

"She is coming here to kill Emma. It _**is**_ going to happen. And she needs to be ready." said Gold. Emma looked at her parents. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you. But I have to keep doing this. I have to make sure that I can at least give it my all."

Her parents hugged her tightly. "We are always going to worry about you, you are our daughter. But you have to do this your way." said David. They seperated. "But just no more secrets. Please." said David.

Emma nodded. "Promise." Two weeks passed. Gold and Emma battled every day. Emma was picking up spells very easily. They also decided to tell Regina, and have her help them. Emma was getting stronger and better with each passing day.

Gold set a book in front of Regina and Emma. "This is the book that is older than my mother herself. Emma touched the weathered book. "Is there a spell in here that can help me defeat her?" asked Emma.

Gold nodded. "Yes, all of these spells are in Latin. This is the spell that you need to be working on." said Gold, pointing to the top of a weathered page. " _ **Manus vetita Cantatio**_?" asked Emma. Gold nodded. "Yes, this is the _**Forbidden Realm Spell**_."

"This is the spell that will lock her away forever. Not even _**she**_ can break this spell. This spell is older than her. This spell will be the only way to lock her away forever, where she can't hurt anyone ever again."

Emma nodded. "These ingredients are going to be hard to find. I don't even have half of these in my vault." said Regina. Gold looked at them. "Don't worry about that, I have all the ingredients." Gold focused on Emma.

"This is going to take a lot from you. This is a very complex spell. Even I have struggled with it before. But this is going to keep you safe. This is going to allow you to live your life without fear of her ever coming after you again."

"Can you do that?" asked Gold. Emma picked her head up and looked at Gold. "Yes, I can do this. I am ready for this." she said. Gold could see the determination and fire in her eyes. "Okay, let's defeat this enemy and live in peace." said Gold. Emma nodded. "Let's do it."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 _ **Sound of Silence Part I**_

Emma jumped awake, another vision waking her. She looked over at Killian. "Another one love?" he asked, looking at her. She nodded. "Anything new?" asked Killian. She shook her head. "It's the same one. The one where she stabs me with the sword." Killian sat up on his elbow. "Is there anything I can do?" She shook her head.

"I just have to keep practicing and be ready for when she attacks. I need you to promise me something." Killian looked at her with fear in his eyes. She caressed his cheek. "I just need you to keep the kids safe." Killian took a shaky breath.

"I don't want to think about this. But I know that I have to face it just in case." Emma kissed him. "I know that you don't like it. I don't like to think about it either. But we have to. Just in case." Killian nodded.

Cries filled the house. "Sophia's up. I'll be back." Killian nodded. She walked across the hall to the nursery and picked her up. "Hey, little Princess. What's wrong? Are you hungry?" she asked, cradling her daughter to her.

She fixed a bottle and walked back to the bedroom. She sat on the bed, Killian sitting up and looking at his wife and daughter. Emma looked at Killian and she could see the worry and love in his eyes.

She took his hand, his eyes going from Sophia to her. "Hey, no one is giving up here. I'm not giving up. You can't either." Killian nodded. "Aye, but I still have fears." Emma nodded. "I know you do. But you have to have faith." Killian nodded.

 _ **'However, faith and hope is something I am running out of. I have to stay strong for you, but I am getting tired of trying to keep my head high. If I lose you again, I don't think that this time I will be brought back from the darkness.'**_

Emma put Sophia back in her crib and she walked back to the bedroom. She laid on the bed and looked at Killian. He locked eyes with her and they looked at each other for a few minutes. Emma reached over and pulled Killian to her. He wrapped his arms around her torso and laid his head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat.

Emma could feel the pain, worry, and love in that embrace. She knew that Killian was trying his best to stay strong but this was hard for him. She knew that she had to keep going for him and her kids.

But truth be told, she was tired of fighting. She was tired of being the Savior. She just wanted to be normal and stay with her family. She wanted to watch her kids grow up and grow old with Killian.

But she had to keep it up for one more enemy. And she had to beat this one. Not just for her sake. But for her family's. Emma closed her eyes and she gently ran her finger's through Killian's ebony hair, putting him to sleep.

 _ **"You really think that you can beat me? You really think that you can be there for your family? You really think that you are strong enough to beat me? Just because you have my son helping you? Ha! Don't make me laugh, Savior."**_

 _ **"I know that I can beat you. This is what a Savior does. And I am the Savior of Storybrooke and I will not back down so easily. I deserve a happy ending, I won't give that up. I won't give them up!" She yelled, her magic welling in her hands.**_

 _ **The Black Fairy laughed. "We shall see. Now, what magic event is going to happen in your realm soon? Surely you know what that is. That is the time I will be able to escape into your realm." Emma backed away.**_

 _ **"Why are you telling me?" She laughed. "Why I want you to have precious time with your family before I rip you from them. Tell me, will that pirate of yours be able to handle taking care of your children after you're gone? Or will he be too broken?" she said with a cruel smile.**_

 _ **Emma shot magic at the Black Fairy, missing her. She appeared in front of Emma and grabbed her back to the throat again. Emma choked. "You stay away from them." She choked out. The Black Fairy smiled and dropped her. Emma coughed.**_

 _ **She looked up at her. "We'll see. My time to leave her is coming. Good luck, Savior." She said with a laugh.**_

Emma gasped awake, coughing, touching her throat. Killian picked his head up from her chest. "Emma, are you alright love?" she sat up and took a few deep breaths. She looked at Killian. "She's coming. Soon." Killian shot up.

"You saw something new?" Emma nodded. "Yeah, she said there is some kind of event that will allow her to cross over into this realm." Killian got up and walked out of the room. Emma followed him.

"Henry mentioned something yesterday about some kind of event that only happens only a few hundred years." He said, looking. "Here it is. It's an eclipse." Emma looked at Killian. "The eclipse is tomorrow."

Killian's heart sped up. "She's coming tomorrow?" Emma nodded. "Now we have to prepare. I have to call Gold and Regina and have them spar with me. I have to make sure that I know that spell to banish her too."

Emma called Gold, Regina, and her parents. They all went to the house. Henry and Robin came with Regina. "What is it, Emma? Have you seen something?" asked Mary Margaret. Emma nodded. "It came to me this morning."

"She is going to use the eclipse to come over to this realm. She will be here tomorrow." She said lowly. The whole room went quiet. "So, what do we do?" asked Henry. Emma looked at her son. "I fight. I battle her like I am destined to." Everyone looked at her.

"Is there anything we can do to help you?" asked David. Emma shook her head. "No, this is something that I have to do on my own. She is after me. And I have to be ready." They all nodded. "What do you want us to do?" asked David.

"I want you all to stay safe and don't do anything reckless. She will use whoever she can against me. She is willing to hurt any of you because she knows that you all mean something to me." They all nodded.

Emma looked at Gold and Regina. "If you are willing, please spar with me up until the eclipse happens. I want to make sure that I am ready." They both nodded. Emma nodded and she headed over to her parents and hugged them.

Emma looked at them. "I need you to do something for me." They both nodded. "If this doesn't go my way, I need you to promise that you will help Killian. Watch over him. And maybe help him find love again. I don't want him to wait for me forever."

"And if this doesn't go my way, he will need help. He will need you." They both nodded. They hugged their daughter. Tears in both of their eyes. Emma smiled at her parents. "I love you so much."

They nodded. "We love you too, Emma. So much," said David sadly. She walked over to Henry and hugged him tightly. "I don't want you to do this, mom." he said, fear in his voice. Emma smiled.

"I know, but I have to. I love you so much, Henry." Tears filled his eyes and he hugged her tightly, Emma could feel tears in her shirt. "Please, if something happens," Henry picked up his head.

"Take care of Sophia." Henry nodded. "Always. I will be there for Sophia, to protect her." Emma nodded and she hugged him again. She kissed his head. "I love you, Henry." He nodded. "I love you, Mom." he whispered.

"We will meet you at Regina's vault." said Gold. Emma nodded. "Okay, I'll be there in a bit." They nodded. Mary Margaret, David, Gold, Henry, and Robin all left the house. Emma looked at Killian. "Okay, I have to get ready and head over to Regina's vault."

Killian shook his head. "Please, can we just have a normal day today, put this off a little bit." Emma looked at him. "Killian, we can't. We have to be ready for her. I can't put this off. That puts you all in danger."

"Does it? Because she is after you. Not us." Emma looked at him. "I know that you are scared. But I have to do this. I need to make sure that I am ready. I can't put this off. I have less than a day to make sure that I am ready for this. I have been working on this for weeks. I have to do this. Please." she said.

Killian shook his head and walked back upstairs. Emma sat at the kitchen table. She put her head in her hands and she closed her eyes. She took a few deep breaths and she walked back upstairs.

Killian was standing in the nursery, holding a sleeping Sophia, he was looking out the window. Emma walked into the room and she stood next to Killian. She looked at him. "Please, Killian. I don't want to spend the next few hours fighting."

She looked at Killian. "I want nothing more than to spend the next few hours with you and the kids. But I can't. I don't know what she has planned for you. I have to make sure that you are safe."

Killian looked at her. "Why? Why does all of this have to on you? Why? Why can't we all share the burden?" Emma looked at him with love. "Because I am the Savior. She is coming after me because _**I**_ am a threat to her. But I am willing to give everything I have to make sure that I come out of this."

"Then just give me a few hours with you. Before you rush off and be the Savior. Please, just be my wife." his voice broke. She looked up into his eyes. "Okay, a few hours." She caressed his cheek. "I am here Killian." Killian nodded. He put their sleeping daughter in her crib and he hugged her tightly. Emma shut her eyes as she hugged the man she loved.

"What do you want to do?" asked Emma. Killian looked at her. "I want to just be with you. Lay in bed with you, just feel you against me." Emma nodded. They walked to the bedroom. Emma and Killian cracked the door shut and they claimed each other's lips. Killian gently kissed down her collarbone, slipping her shirt over her shoulder, kissing it tenderly.

Emma backed away and pulled his dark blue shirt over his head and reclaimed his lips. He slipped her shirt over her head and kissed down her neck, across her chest. Emma and Killian spent an hour exploring each other's bodies. Killian looked at Emma as they became one, remembering every detail of her face.

Emma closed her eyes, remembering every one of Killian's touches. She looked up and locked eyes with cerulean blue ones. They watched each other's faces as they finished. Killian laid his head on her bare chest and he listened to her heartbeat, her fingers feathering through his ebony locks.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him. Emma held him to her just as tightly. Neither one of them wanting to let go. "I love you, Killian." Emma whispered. Killian opened his eyes. "And I love you, my beautiful Swan."

They remained that way for another few hours. Sadly Emma opened her eyes and looked down at her sleeping husband. She kissed his head softly. Killian shifted and opened his eyes. "Killian, I have to go, babe." She said gently.

Killian nodded. "Aye, you do." He separated from her and they looked at each other. "This is not goodbye, Killian." Killian nodded. "Aye, you are right. I will see you tomorrow." Emma nodded. "Yeah, you will." Emma got up and got dressed.

She took one last look at Killian, remembering his blue eyes and his ebony hair. She gave him a weak smile and walked out of the room. Emma walked into Sophia's room. "I love you, little girl." she whispered, kissing her gently on the forehead.

She walked to the front door. She looked around the house and she sighed sadly. This was it. It was almost time for her battle. She closed the door and headed for the beetle. Killian's head bowed as he heard her drive away.

Tears filled his eyes as he listened to the beetle's engine sound get faint. He picked his head up, tears falling down his face. He walked through the quiet house and went to his daughter's room. He picked up the child and she touched her father's face. He kissed her on the head, tears falling on Sophia's face.

Emma made her way to Regina's vault. Fear and sadness entered into her heart. This was it. This was the battle that defined whether or not she lived happily ever after with her family and love. This defined if she was strong enough to beat this enemy and be the hero. Did she really have the strength to defeat her?

 _ **Okay, there is one more chapter for this Fic and this one is done too. I was thinking of doing another one. Do you want me to do another one? Let me know, leave a review and I will see you in the next chapter! Bye!**_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 _ **Sound of Silence Part II**_

Emma arrived at Regina's vault. She dried her eyes and she put her emotions in check and walked to the vault to spar. She had to be ready. Emma walked down the stairs. "Are you ready?" asked Regina.

Emma shook her head. "No, but I have to be." Regina nodded. They spared. Gold threw some spells here and there. Emma hit the ground hard. She picked herself up and took a deep breath.

"Emma, I wish there was a way to help you. I wish there was another way to do this." said Gold. Emma looked at Gold. "I don't." His eyebrows knit in confusion. "I don't wish this burden on anyone. Not even my most hated enemy." Gold shook his head.

"You are too good for your own good, Emma." Emma laughed. "Maybe, but this burden is mine to bear alone. And I am okay with that." Gold nodded. "You really are the Savior." he said with a chuckle.

Emma chuckled. "Yeah, I am." Mary Margaret cooed at her son. She looked over at David, who was standing at the window. "David?" she asked, picking up Neal and walking over to him. "It's starting." he said softly.

Mary Margaret looked out of the window and a shadow started to cover the town. Henry stopped playing with Sophia and he looked up. "Killian?" asked Henry. "It's starting, lad." Henry walked over to Killian, Sophia in his arms.

Killian put an arm protectively around both of his kids. "This is really happening." said Henry, sadly. Killian nodded. "Aye." he said lowly as he watched the shadow cover the town. Gold, Regina, and Emma stopped their sparring and they looked at the sky.

"It's time." said Gold, looking over at Emma. She nodded. "I'm ready." she said. She looked over at Regina.

"Look, I know that we didn't always see eye to eye and we hated each other at a time, but I am grateful that I was able to become friends with you. And I know I don't have to ask you to do this, but please take care of Henry."

Regina nodded. "Of course I will. I will also help guyliner out with Sophia. Your children will be loved, even if you may not be here." Emma nodded. She looked at Gold. "I know that we have had our fair share of differences. But I wanted to thank you."

"Thank you for helping, and for giving the others a glimmer of hope for my survival." Gold nodded. "I hope that it was enough to help you, Emma." Emma nodded. "Thank you. To the both of you."

They both nodded. "Do you want one of us to go with you?" asked Regina. She shook her head. "No, I don't want anyone she can use against me near me. You go and be with Belle and Robin and Roland." They both nodded.

She walked to through the town, looking for a portal. Suddenly a black hole appeared in front of her. Emma got into a fighting stance.

Suddenly a black substance leaked through the hole. And next thing Emma knew, there was the Black Fairy, standing in front of her. "Hello Savior." she said with a smile. Emma glared at her. "Let's get this over with." she said, her magic of welling in her hands.

The Black Fairy laughed. "And do this without an audience? Where's the fun in that?" she said. She snapped her fingers and suddenly her family and friends were all standing there. Killian looked at her, fear evident in his eyes.

Her parents looked in worry. Regina and Robin also looking at her in worry. "You said that you only wanted me." Emma said angrily. She laughed. "Oh, I do. But who doesn't want an audience. And besides, they should all be here for the death of their Savior."

"When you die, their hope will die with you." She smiled. Emma shook her head. "Let's end this." She summoned her magic in her hand. The Black Fairy laughed and she summoned her magic too.

Black and white orbs shot all over the place. One caught Emma in the side, sending her to the ground. She groaned and she picked herself back up. The Black Fairy walked closer to her. "I have to admit that you are putting up a good fight. But you can't beat me. You are just a child. Nothing more."

Emma dodged her magic. She sent magic of her own and it missed the Black Fairy. She smiled and stopped. The Black Fairy summoned a sword. "Remember this?" She said with a cruel smile. Emma stopped dead in her tracks.

She looked at the sword and to her family. "Yeah, this is the sword that will claim your life. Now won't you just die already?" said the Black Fairy. Emma summoned a sword of her own. "You really think that I will quit just like that?"

The Black fairy laughed as the swords clanged and clashed. "No one is going to be able to help you this time, Savior. No one will save you from this fate. No one can. This is the one that you are destined to have. You are destined to die for them."

The swords continued to clash. "I don't need anyone to save me. I am the Savior. It is my job to protect those close to me. I am the hope. I am the light. I am the Savior! And if it's my destiny to die for them. Then I cannot think of a better reason to die."

"I am protecting them. And if I have to die for them to live and have their happy endings, then so be it." They continued to sword fight. The Black Fairy caught Emma in the arm. "Emma!" yelled David.

Emma looked at her family. "Stay back! I can do this." Her eyes locked on Killian's for a split second. Killian nodded. He kept his arm around Henry, and Sophia, shielding them from the fight with his body.

The Black Fairy stopped. "This is starting to get annoying." She snapped and shadows shot from all over the place. They surrounded Emma and they wrenched the sword from her, it clanging to the ground.

The shadows jerked her around like a ragdoll, throwing her through the glass and hitting her against cement. The shadows dropped Emma hard on the ground. Everyone took a step to help her. The Black Fairy turned and looked at all of them.

"Any of you that take another step will join the Savior in death. That includes the children as well." Killian tightened his grip on Henry and Sophia. Emma winced as she picked her injured body up.

"Keep your hands off of my family." Emma spits out, venom evident in her voice. Killian winced as he took in her appearance. She had blood covering the right side of her head all the way into her hairline. Her shirt and pants were ripped, blood staining the fabric.

The Black Fairy smiled and looked at her. "Still a little fight left in you." she said tauntingly. Emma got into a fighting stance. "Yes, come on, I'm not done with this battle yet." The Black Fairy went back to attacking her.

Emma was thrown into the ground time after time. Emma cracked her head on the asphalt. She didn't move. The Black Fairy laughed as she walked closer to her. Henry moved his face from Killian's chest.

"Mom! Mom, get up! Get up!" He begged as the Black Fairy got closer to her. "Get up Swan!" yelled Killian, fear evident in his voice. The Black Fairy laughed. She stopped and looked at Emma's family.

"You were all foolish to think that she could defeat me! HA! I don't know what is more pathetic. You and her. She has all of you to fight for and she has given up. She can't fight anymore." She turned and looked at Emma, walking back over to her.

"Come on, Savior who are you fighting for? Your pathetic family? Your life? What? Who?" The Black Fairy asked cruelly, walking closer to her. "Emma, get up! Wake up! _**Fight**_!" yelled Killian.

Emma's eyelids fluttered. _**'What am I fighting for? WHO am I fighting for? Why am I fighting?'**_ Memories shot through her mind. The night she met Henry. The day that she met Regina. Finding out that her parents were alive. Finding out why her parents did what she did. Henry eating the turnover.

Meeting Killian. Meeting Ingrid, Anna, Elsa. Battling Gold and the Queens of Darkness. Fighting Pan both times. Killian dying in her arms. The pain of labor when Sophia was born. Dying for Sophia so she could live.

Loneliness, love, pain, lost, happiness, sadness, worry, broken, complete, daughter, mother, friend, wife. All of these feelings described Emma Swan. Her eyes shot open. She jumped up. The Black Fairy stopped.

"You say what am I fighting for? Who? Why?" She starts to walk toward the Black Fairy. "Look behind you. They are why I am fighting. I am fighting for those I love, for the people of this town, and yes, selfishly me."

She shot magic at the Black Fairy, it hit her in the shoulder. "I am fighting so they can live their happily ever after." Another magic orb hits the Black Fairy. "I am fighting to keep this town safe."

Another orb. "I am here to make sure that I get the happily after. I am fighting to be the daughter, wife, mother, and friend that I need to be." Another orb. "But mostly I am doing this to ensure the happiness of those I love because that is a hero."

Another orb. "That is hope." Another orb. "That is light!" She yelled, the last orb knocking the Black Fairy over. "That is a Savior." Emma was standing over the Black Fairy. A blade appears in her hand.

She stabbed Emma in the stomach. "Emma, no!" yelled Killian. He went to take another step, David putting his hand on his shoulder. Emma looked at the Black Fairy. She smiled evilly at the Savior. Emma summoned a blade and cut the Black Fairy's arm.

She screamed in both shock and pain. She looked at Emma. Emma took her hand and put into the hole in her stomach, and put that same hand on the Black Fairy's arm wound. "What are you doing!?" yelled the Black Fairy.

 _ **"Ego Salvator Storybrooke, hoc maledictum vos ad Prohibetur Regnum tuum criminibus contra innocentes. Sunt tibi hoc iudicium ad Prohibetur Regnum aeternum!"**_ A portal opened and it began to suck the Black Fairy into it.

"No! You are coming with me!" She grabbed Emma and they were both sucked closer to the portal. "NO!" yelled Killian, running toward them. Emma sent him away. "Emma, don't do this!" begged Killian.

Emma looked at Killian and he could see the determination in her eyes. She looked at the Black Fairy. "For the people of Storybrooke!" There was a blinding white light. Everyone shielded their eyes from the light.

The light disappeared slowly. Killian took his arm from his face and his eyes rested on the body that lay on the ground. He raced over to his wife. "Emma! Come back to me!" he yelled. She wasn't moving.

Everyone rushed over to her. Henry rested on the other side of her. David kneeled by her knees and Mary Margaret rested her hand on his shoulder, looking down at Emma. "I love you." Killian whispered as he kissed her forehead. A flash of light flew across the town. Emma gasped awake.

"Emma, oh my god." said Killian, relief in his voice as he hugged her. Tears filled Emma's eyes as she hugged her husband and children.

 _ **A FEW DAYS LATER**_

Emma was resting in bed from her wounds. "Emma, are you hungry?" asked Killian, bringing her breakfast. Emma laughed, giving him a kiss. They ate breakfast together. "Killian, can you take me to the water?" Killian looked over at her.

"Aye." Killian carried her to the water and she put her feet in the water. Henry played with Sophia close to them. Sophia's giggles filled the air. Emma looked over at her family. Killian was bouncing Sophia up and down.

Her giggles filled the air. Henry was laughing with his sister. Emma smiled and she nodded.

 _ **'Yeah, this is what I fought for. I fought for those I love. I fought for my family. And I can't imagine a more important reason to fight than that. I am the Savior of Storybrooke. And I am finally living my Happily ever after. The ending I chose.'**_


End file.
